The daily life of a teenage nation
by A pirates life for Bunny
Summary: Welcome to World Academy! Meet the world through the eyes of the Italy twins, Britain, the awesome Prussia and many others! At this amazing school, the nations will meet and get to know each other perfectly. Some will be friends, some will be enemies, and some may get a chance to be more than friends! Online lives included, human names used, rated T for Romano.
1. Chapter 1: Great great news

**Hi there! I'm Ellie, and this here is my first fic! Yay! So, i just wanted to say: This story contains cussing. A lot, actually. Boy X Boy in later chapters, and human names are frequently used. There are also a lot of e-mails, texts and other social media in this fic, since we live in a digital era. Well, that's it! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Great great news**

"LOVINO! LOVI COME HERE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Feliciano Vargas looked at the letter in front of him, shock and happiness evident on his face. He was just about to do a happy dance when his twin brother stormed into the room. "WHAT THE HELL, BASTARDO!?" he screamed. "IT'S FIVE THIRTY IN THE MORNING, WHAT ARE YOU YELLING FOR?!" Feliciano slowly backed away from Lovino's angry glare. "Veee! I got amazing news, fratello! Read the letter, I'm too excited to tell you myself!" Feliciano said and handed him the letter. Lovino grabbed the letter and started to read it out loud.

"Dear Vargas brothers, hereby we declare that -Feliciano stop skipping!- you are now both officially accepted to 'Hetalia' World Academy! WHAT THE HELL?!" Lovino screamed. "I KNOW RIGHT! I'M SO HAPPY!" Feliciano was jumping on the bed and smiling. Lovino looked at him as if he was crazy, but he couldn't deny that even he was pretty happy that he got accepted. He sat down on Feliciano's bed and smiled a little to himself. His smile soon turned into his usual scowl when Feliciano accidentally jumped on his stomach. "ACK!" he screamed and clutched his now aching stomach. Feliciano quickly got off the bed and bended over his brother.

"FRATELLO! I'm so sorry i didn't mean to please don't be angry it was just an accident don't kill me i'm too young to die i'm your brother you wouldn't want to hurt me that would be bad and besides-" "SHUT UP!" Lovino screamed. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU JUMPED ON ME, YOU BASTARD! I DON'T NEED A FUCKING HEADACHE JUST BECAUSE YOU APOLOGIZE TOO MUCH! NOW GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Feliciano hurriedly made his way over to his desk as Lovino stomped out of his room. "I'm going to make breakfast, make sure you don't break anything or i will have to pay for it." he said. "Capito!"

Feliciano started his computer. "Hmm, I think I have to mail a few people to tell them the great news! They'll be so happy for me and fratello!"

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>pasta_peace **(Feliciano Vargas)**

**Subject: **Great news!

**Date: **August 4, 5:42 AM

**To: **mein_sticky_friend **(Ludwig Beilschmidt)**

Ciao Ludwig!

How are you doing? I'm doing fanastatico! I have some great great news to tell you!

I'm so happy about it! Me and Lovino got accepted into World Academy! Yay! Soon we'll be seeing each other every day! Isn't that amazing? :)

But Ludwig, you have to promise me that you introduce me to your friends, okay? And we'll need to get Lovino some friends too! I don't want big brother to be lonely!

Will you mail me back? I have to go now, Lovino made breakfast and if I wait any longer he might eat all of it alone! D:

Arrivederci!

-Feliciano

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>mein_sticky_friend **(Ludwig Beilschmidt)**

**Subject: RE: **Great news!

**Date: **August 4, 6:18 AM

**To: **pasta_peace ** (Feliciano Vargas)**

Feliciano,

Why were you awake at 5:42 AM? You should really get some sleep.

It's great that you finally got accepted! I'm really happy and look forward to seeing you at school. And about the friends-thing, I guess I could introduce you to my brother and there are some nice people here... Well, I have to go, I'm late for training.

Tschüss.

-Ludwig

* * *

><p>Ludwig sighed as he turned his computer off. Feliciano could be a handful sometimes, but he was happy to have him as a friend. He really looked forward to meeting him again, since they hadn't seen each other for a long time.<p>

Ludwig walked downstairs and put on his training shoes. "Bruder, I'm out!" he yelled. "IT'S SIX TWENTY, LET THE AWESOME ME HAVE SOME SLEEP!" his brother Gilbert screamed.

Ludwig sighed and ran out the door to do his daily training. While he was jogging around a bit his mind wandered off to Feliciano again. It wasn't long till he fully realized: Feliciano was coming to his school. His insane school, where students were allowed to carry around frying pans or shotguns, where they choked each other with their ties and kidnapped people with their scarfs. Okay, maybe not the kidnapping part, but that didn't make it much saver! And Feliciano was so innocent, he didn't look like he would be able to survive that school! That's when Ludwig decided he would protect Feliciano from the madness that was called 'World Academy', and he would make sure he did a good job at that.

* * *

><p><strong>6:37 AM<strong>

**To: **Arthur Kirkland

**From: **Francis Bonnefoy

**Message: **Ohonhonhonhon, rise and shine, little Angleterre!

**6:37 AM**

**To: **Francis Bonnefoy

**From: **Arthur Kirkland

**Message: **WHY IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN ARE YOU TEXTING ME?!

**6:38 AM**

**To: **Arthur Kirkland

**From: **Francis Bonnefoy

**Message: **Now, don't go to british rage mode just because i texted you. I know that deep, deep inside you are squealing like a little lovesick girl.

**6:38 AM**

**From: **Arthur Kirkland

**To: **Francis Bonnefoy

**Message: **...

**6:44 AM**

**From: **Arthur Kirkland

**To: **Francis Bonnefoy

**Message: **Bloody frog.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland was sitting on a couch in the boys dorm rooms, and was bored out of his mind. He decided to stay at school this summer, wich meant he had to suffer the incredible heath and the boredom of having only a few people around that he didn't hate. His friend Kiku was there, but he had been in his room all day and was probably watching some kind of cartoon Arthur didn't understand.<p>

Arthur decided to go to the large garden of the school, just sit on a bench, maybe read a little. He dressed up and grabbed his favourite book, then headed outside. He walked over to his favourite spot, a little bench under a large oak tree, and sat down. Arthur closed his eyes in content and listened to the wind rustling through the trees. "Aah, perfect. Finally and place that's silent. Peaceful, nice and qui-"

"HEY DUDE! GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM AMERICA?!" a voice interrupted him. Arthur knew this voice pretty well, and to his misfortune it belonged to none other than the obnoxious Alfred F. Jones. "Bloody hell..." Arthur muttered under his breath. He turned around to see his american 'friend' running towards him, arms spread like in a romcom for twelve-year olds. It was a surprise he wasn't running in slow-motion. Arthur yelled: "ALFRED SLOW DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO-"

BAM. A loud crash sounded through the garden as Alfred threw himself at the poor british boy. Arthur fell down on the ground with Alfred on top of him. "GET OFF ME YOU GIT!" he screamed, "First that bloody frog and now this..." "Aw I'm sorry dude! I didn't mean to crash into ya like that. You hurt?" Alfred scratched his head. "No I'm fine." Arthur said as he stood up. He stuck out his hand to help Alfred up.

"So, why did you come back now? I didn't expect to see you until September. Something happened?" Arthur looked up at Alfred, curiosity in his eyes. "Nah, nothing really. There was a little... Incident at the 4th of July, and that kinda fucked up the good mood everyone had, so i just left. It got boring there anyways, i didn't even get to see the Statue of Liberty!" Alfred said, a pout clear on his face after the last sentence. "I thought you'd already seen it like, what? A thousand times?" the Brit remarked. "Maybe, but it's just so awesome!" "Yeah, yeah, of course it is." Arthur grabbed his phone to check if he had any messages. Surprisingly enough, there were a few. Arthur quickly responded to them as Alfred went on a rant about his 'adventures' in his home country.

* * *

><p><strong>11:51<strong>

**To: **Arthur Kirkland

**From: **Kiku Honda

**Message: **Arthur-san? Are you alright? I saw you with Alfred-san in the garden. What were you doing?

**11:54**

**To: **Kiku Honda

**From: **Arthur Kirkland

**Message: **Nothing's wrong, Kiku. The idiot decided to tackle me, that's all. What did you think we were doing?

**11:54**

**To: **Arthur Kirkland

**From: **Kiku Honda

**Message: **Oh, nothing in particular...

* * *

><p><strong>11:50<strong>

**To: **Arthur Kirkland

**From: **Elizabeta Hédérvary

**Message: **Arthur! I saw you and Alfred on top of each other in the garden! Is there something I need to know about?

**11:55**

**To: **Elizabeta Hédérvary

**From: **Arthur Kirkland

**Message: **Of course there isn't! What are you implying?

**11:56**

**To: **Arthur Kirkland

**From: **Elizabeta Hédérvary

**Message: **Sure there isn't. Oh. and what do you mean 'implying'?

* * *

><p><strong>11:59<strong>

**To: **Kiku Honda

**From: **Elizabeta Hédérvary

**Message: **Kiku! Possible UsUk in the garden! Did you get the stuff?

**12:00**

**To: **Elizabeta Hédérvary

**From: **Kiku Honda

**Message: **Of course. This afternoon in the library, 3 pm. I'll look for more till then.

**12:02**

**To: **Kiku Honda

**From: **Elizabeta Hédérvary

**Message: **Good. See you then.

* * *

><p>"Feliciano! Get over here! You got an email from the potato bastard!" Lovino yelled. "Veee! I'll be right there!" Feliciano said as he ran over to the computer. Lovino glared at him. "You forgot to log out again, be quick, i wanna read my mails." "Okidoki Lovino!" Feliciano smiled. He read Ludwig's mail and made a note to respond to him later. Suddenly something popped to his mind. "Lovino! We never read the whole letter! We don't know when school starts and what we will need!" "Calm down you bastard," Lovino said, "I figured you wouldn't think about it so i read the rest of the letter. School starts September 1st and we already have the supplies. The books will be send tomorrow and then we're all ready to go." "Yay! Grazie fratello!" Feliciano smiled. "Yeah. Now get out of the fucking chair and let me see my mail.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The day before

**Chapter 2: The day before **

**Hey there! I'm back with chapter 2! Some **_**important**_** info: I decided to give Germany and Prussia a small house near the school, and a bigger one back in Germany. I'm sorry if things seem unclear because of that. Oh, and something I forgot to mention last chapter: Germany is also one of the main characters but i couldn't add more than 4. I think the way the chapter was constructed made it pretty obvious but I just wanted to make sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Date: August 31<strong>

**Place: Somewhere on the highway**

"FELICIANO! IDIOTA, STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!" Lovino shouted. "But why?" Feliciano looked up at him with an innocent face. Lovino glared at him and screamed: "BECAUSE YOU'RE DRIVING LIKE A FUCKING MANIAC!"

Feliciano chose to ignore his brother's comments and instead focused on a car full off pretty girls that was driving by. "Ciao bellas! How are you doing?" he asked. The girls giggled and looked flattered, but before any of them could make a move, Feliciano received a nice whack upside the head and Lovino took the steering wheel.

"LOVINO! I CAN'T STEER LIKE THIS!" "THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I'M DOING IT YOU ASSHAT!" The car was swaying dangerously over the road before Lovino got a good grip on the steering wheel and steadied their cours. "Ve! Brother, I don't like this! My driving is perfectly fine, you didn't need to take over!" Lovino sighed and glared at his brother. "Feliciano, you and i both know that you can't fucking drive. Now, I don't want us to be in an accident before we even start with the damn school, so I'm just gonna pull over at the nearest restaurant, eat a bit, and then we'll switch places and I'll drive. So, for hells sake, you bastard, let my arms go SO I CAN FUCKING DRIVE." "Okay fratello..."

* * *

><p><strong>14:03<strong>

**From: **Feliciano Vargas

**To: **Ludwig Beilschmidt

**Message: **Ciao Ludwig! We're on our way to school now!

**14:05**

**From: **Ludwig Beilschmidt

**To: **Feliciano Vargas

**Message: **That's good! I look forward to seeing you again.

**14:05**

**From: **Feliciano Vargas

**To: **Ludwig Beilschmidt

**Message: **Aw, don't be so formal Ludwig!

**14:06**

**From: **Ludwig Beilschmidt

**To: **Feliciano Vargas

**Message: **That wasn't formal. I put an exclamation mark.

**14:06**

**From: **Feliciano Vargas

**To: **Ludwig Beilschmidt

**Message: **:(

* * *

><p>"Hey West! Texting your boyfriend, aren't you?" Gilbert said in his usual loud voice. "Shut up brother. You know i don't even have a boyfriend." Ludwig said. He was laying on the couch, his obnoxious brother in the kitchen from where they could see each other. Ludwig was busying himself with his phone while Gilbert was downing beer like a maniac. The Prussian grinned at the chance to tease his younger brother, all the housework was done, there was nothing on tv and he couldn't find the stupid aristocrat so it was only logical that he would tease him out of boredom.<p>

"It's okay West, everyone falls in love sometime. Just make sure you make the bed after you've been frickle frackling." "SHUT UP!" Ludwig yelled, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Hey, who wouldn't blush at the mention off, well... That? It was only a natural response of his body to the situation and had nothing to do with any emotions whatsoever. "Ooh, ooh, West is blushing!" Gilbert could barely dodge the pillow that was thrown at his head, and instead it knocked over a lamp that was standing behind him. "HEY! THE AWESOME ME DOES NOT APPROVE!" He ducked under the table as more pillows were thrown at him, and as soon as he got the chance he ran out of the room. He quickly grabbed his black hoodie with the Prussian flag on it and ran outside.

After a couple of minutes he sat down on a bench. "Phew..." he said. He looked around, and noticed he had ended up in a park near the academy. The park was nice and full of green, high trees, winding paths and a large pond that had a lot of water lilies in it. It was fairly warm as the sun shone on Gilbert's face, causing him to smile softly against the warming light. He closed his eyes for a second, only to open them again when he heard footsteps closing in on him.

When he looked up he saw one of his friends, Alfred, standing there, and for some strange reason he was holding a polar bear. "Oh hey Alfred!" he said, loudly. Gilbert smiled brightly while the other mumbled something inaudible. "Uh, what? Speak up a bit, the awesome me can't hear you!" "I said I'm not Alfred... I'm his brother, Matthew. We met before, you know." Matthew said as he sat down on the bench. Gilbert looked at him sheepishly. "Oh! Entschuldigung, i didn't realize it was you. Even awesome people make mistakes!" He grinned as the shy Canadian looked at him weirdly.

"So, how was America?" Gilbert asked. Matthew sighed a bit and said: "Actually I went back to Canada for the summer, I only went back to Alfred's house on the 4th of July. His party was epic though, lots of fireworks and other stuff." "Oh, then how was Canada?" Matthew's eyes lightened and a soft smile formed on his lips as he quietly but full of passion began to talk about his home country. And for once in his life, Prussia didn't feel like talking.

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Matthew Williams

**To: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Message: **Uhm, hi! We had a pretty good conversation at the park, I thought maybe we could be friends?

**From: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**To: **Matthew Williams

**Message: **Sure, we can be friends! And maybe, if you're lucky, some of my awesomeness will shine down on you! :D

**From: **Matthew Williams

**To: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Message: **Eh, okay :)

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones was currently laying on the soft bed in Arthur's dorm. For your information, no, they didn't do anything 'interesting' and yes, he still had his clothes on. He was just waiting for Arthur to finish his food. When the Brit said he was hungry and had to go to his dorm to eat some scones, Alfred decided to follow him instead of taking the hint and going to his own room. Arthur, thinking the scones would scare him away eventually, had not kicked him out yet, wich surprised Alfred. Normally the british boy couldn't stand his presence and would yell at him to get out of his dorm the moment he came in.<p>

Alfred pouted, thinking how he couldn't use his hero laugh and epically run away if Arthur didn't even make an attempt to get him out. On the other hand, it was nice being welcome in someone's dorm that wasn't his' or his friends'.

"Alfred! I didn't know you were still here!" Arthur said as he walked out of the bathroom. Why he kept his scones in his bathroom, I don't know. Must be a british thing. "Of course dude, where else would i go? There aren't many people available, everyone's either in their dorms, on the way to school or unpacking. And I'm out of hamburgers." Arthur sighed; Of course the idiot wouldn't leave, if he had to choose between being bored and alone in his room or being stuck in a room with an angry Brit that could either entertain him or rip his head off, he would probably choose the last one, cause you know... Entertainment.

Arthur looked at the american boy laying flat on his stomach, face buried in the pillows- On HIS bed. "Alfred, will you get off my bed? You're messing up the sheets, and I just made it this morning!" Alfred mumbled something, but thanks to the sheets blocking his mouth Arthur couldn't hear a single thing. Alfred sat up, looking at Arthur from the bed. "Hey, I was thinking, do you want to hang out in my dorm tonight? I figured since neither one of us has something better to do we could watch a movie or something." Arthur thought about this for a while. "Okay," he said, "But under one condition: I bring the food."

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Alfred F. Jones

**To: **Ivan Braginsky

**Message: **Uhm, hey Ivan. You've tasted Arthur's food before, right?

**From: **Ivan Braginsky

**To: **Alfred F. Jones

**Message: **Yes, I have. Why?

**From: **Alfred F. Jones

**To: **Ivan Braginsky

**Message: **Well, I'm having a movie night with him tonight, and the only way I could make him do so was telling him he could bring the food... I'm afraid I won't survive it.

**From: **Ivan Braginsky

**To: **Alfred F. Jones

**Message: **Well, in case you won't survive it, I'll be happy to dress you up for your funeral.

**From: **Alfred F. Jones

**To: **Ivan Braginsky

**Message: **Riiiiight... Why did I text you again?

**From: **Ivan Braginsky

**To: **Alfred F. Jones

**Message: **^J^

* * *

><p>"That was a very good meal, fratello!" Feliciano said as they drove out of the parking lot. "Yeah sure, my pizza is better." Lovino said. They drove in silence for a while, until the car started to make some weird noises.<p>

"What the hell?" Lovino said, "Feliciano, please tell me you checked the car before we left this morning." "Well..." Feliciano started. "FELICIANO." Lovino glared at his brother as he cowarded away in his seat. "Well I was trying to check the car but then I saw a kitty cat and it was so adorable so I ran after it and played with the kitty cat and I kinda forgot to check the car so it might have run out of petrol by now but that's really not my fault so you shouldn't be angry at me cause I really couldn't do anything about it right?" Feliciano rambled. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Lovino screamed. "WE MIGHT BE STUCK ON THE FUCKING ROAD NOW ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" "Uhm, you might want to pull over for a sec." Feliciano said, his voice in a higher pitch due to his fear of his brother. "SURE. BUT I WAS GOING TO ANYWAY."

Lovino drove the car to the side of the road. They both got out and Lovino went to check on the car as Feliciano was trying to get a lift- preferably by some pretty girls. "Just as i thought." Lovino said, "We're completely out of gasoline. Good fucking work you idiot. How are we gonna get to school now?"

Just as Lovino sad that, another car pulled over. Inside was a male with brown hair and green eyes. "Hola!" he said, "You two guys need a ride?"

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I kinda got stuck on writing Prussia, i was trying not to let him show the typical behaviour a lot of writers i know use, so he might be a bit out of character. I find it really hard to do the characterization right, so if there's anything i'm doing wrong please tell me! Anyways, I'm still not sure if i wanna pair Canada to France or Prussia, but i like writing a lot of moments between the characters before i go to the actual pairings, so i'll just write and see what pops up. Writing Prussia was really nice though, and while i was doing researxh i found so much information that made me love the character! He's one of my new favourites, so expect to see a lot of him. Well, i gotta go now, chapter 3 has to get started! I have some very evil ideas in mind :D *evil laugh*<strong>

**xoxo- Ellie**


	3. Chapter 3: Shenanigans

**Chapter 3**

**I'm back! Enjoy this lil' chappie!**

**Date: August 31**

**Place: Prussia's temporary dorm, World Academy**

_The Great Prussia's diary_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I was very awesome! _

_We just arrived at school, I'm in my dorm now. _

_This afternoon I caught West texting Ita-chan again and teased him about it. Then he threw a pillow at my head and I ran away. While I was running I thought about how awesome my escape was. I ended up in the park where I met a guy named Matthew. We talked for some time and then he gave me his number! I've been texting him all afternoon, causing West to get suspicious. I believe he's checking the school for smoke bombs right now._

_-Prussia_

_P.S. I'M AWESOME_

Gilbert grinned to himself as he closed his diary. Ludwig was still looking everywhere for possible pranks the Prussian could have set up, leaving him with plenty of time for himself. He had unpacked his stuff and written in his diary already, so there really was nothing left to do... Except for annoying a certain piano loving Austrian.

Gilbert stood up from his desk and put on his hoodie, pulling the hood up over his head so he wouldn't attract too much attention. He excited his dorm, leaving a note for Ludwig to read:

Ludwig,

I'm out 'chilling' with the aristocrat.

Could you feed Gilbird for me? (I snuck him in here, haha!)

-Gilbert

Completely snuggled up in his black hoodie, Gilbert made his way over to Roderich's dorm. He slowly opened the door, making sure Elizabeta wasn't there to beat him up with her frying pan. The coast was clear, and he barged into Roderich's dorm, wich was slightly bigger than his own. It made sense if you kept in mind that Roderich had to bring a giant piano in there.

"HEEEY RODERICH!" Gilbert shouted as he barged into the room. "Mein Gott, not again..." Roderich mumbled as he stood up from his bed. "What the hell are you doing here?" "Well I guessed since you've been without me for so long your awesomenesslevels have lowered so much that you were in despereate need for a quick dose of instant awesomeness- Here I am." The Prussian grinned as he launched himself on Roderich's bed.

"Wow," Roderich mumbled, "That was the most complicated yet stupid sentence I've ever heard from your mouth. Now, if you wouldn't mind, get out of my dorm please, Elizabeta is about to-" "Roderiiich!" A female voice called. "Scheiße!" Gilbert said. He ran to the open window and hid behind a curtain. "That's not going to work." Roderich said. "WHY NOT?" "Because I can see you, you dumbass!" Elizabeta shouted. A loud smack was heard from behind the curtain as Gilbert facepalmed himself. "She was already in the room..." he mumbled.

Elizabeta pulled out her frying pan, dangerously swaying it from one side to another. Roderich did a few steps back as she hit the Prussian on the head, wich sent him flying through the open window in a perfect little bow. A loud crash was heard as Gilbert hit the ground. "Do you think he's alright?" Roderich asked. The second the words left his mouth a loud stream of German cussing could be heard from outside. "Hmpf," Elizabeta shrugged, "He'll live."

* * *

><p><strong>19:04<strong>

**From: **Alfred F. Jones

**To: **Arthur Kirkland

**Message: **Hey, are you still coming to my dorm tonight?

**19:06**

**From: **Arthur Kirkland

**To: **Alfred F. Jones

**Message: **I don't know why I even agreed in the first place, but yes I am.

**19:06**

**From: **Alfred F. Jones

**To: **Arthur Kirkland

**Message: **Cool man! Hey, when will they tell us who our roommates will be? I mean, this temporary dorm really sucks, I'm here all alone with Mattie.

**19:09**

**From: **Arthur Kirkland

**To: **Alfred F. Jones

**Message: **Tomorrow morning. Now stop texting me so I can read my book.

* * *

><p>Feliciano smiled brightly as he skipped into the school. Behind him were his brother and the guy that had given them a ride, Antonio. They were lucky they had met him, or else they would still be stuck on the road. Feliciano found Antonio really nice, he was cheerful and bright, but unfortunately Lovino seemed to be thinking the exact opposite.<p>

"STOP PINCHING MY CHEEKS YOU BASTARD!" Lovino yelled angrily. "But they're stretchy!" Antonio said. "SO ARE YOUR BONES AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU." Antonio pouted, but stayed away from Lovino's cheeks. They walked through the hallways in silence for a while, before Lovino started asking some questions.

"So how does it work with the rooms here?" "Well," Antonio said, "There are multiple buildings you can be assigned to, you're there with neighbours of your country or people you get along with, and at times people you hate. Each building has a couple of bedrooms, where you are partnered up with a minimum of one roommate." Lovino frowned a little. Just as he was about to make a remark about the system, they heard a loud bang and some muffled voices coming from the hallway just above their heads. "What the fucing hell was that?" Lovino asked. Antonio shrugged. "Let's go check it out." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>19:19<strong>

**From: **Elizabeta Hédérvary

**To: **Kiku Honda

**Message: **KIKUUUU! EMERGENCY ON THE FIRST FLOOR, COME ASAP AND BRING YOUR CAMERA!

**19:19**

**From: **Kiku Honda

**To: **Elizabeta Hédérvary

**Message: **Already there. I'm guessing this is going to be one of your pairings from now on? Should I make you the usual merchandise?

**19:20**

**From: **Elizabeta Hédérvary

**To: **Kiku Honda

**Message: **YES PLEASE. THE NEW STUDENT AND HIM ARE SO PERF

* * *

><p>"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano looked down at him. "Yes, Ludwig?" "GET OFF ME ALREADY!" Ludwig yelled. Feliciano hurriedly moved away from Ludwig's chest. "Sorry Ludwig." "It's alright," Ludwig sighed, "But next time you decide to hug me be careful, okay? And give me a warning, that would be nice."<p>

Feliciano smiled at Ludwig. "Hey wasn't there someone else in this hallway?" he asked. "Not that I know, why?" "Well," Feliciano said, "Before I crashed into you I thought I saw a girl walking. She had brown hair but I couldn't see her face!" "That's strange..." Ludwig mumbled.

They sat in silence for a while, not bothering to get up. That was, until a certain Italian began throwing curses at them from the other end of the hallway. The two of them looked up to see a furious Lovino screaming insults while Antonio was trying to calm down his new friend. Just as Lovino had made his way over to them, a loud beep sounded as someone spoke on the intercom.

"Dear students, welcome to World Academy! Tomorrow there will be an opening ceremony, where you will get your schedules and be assigned to your permanent dorms and roommates! For now, please return to your temporary dorms so we can clean the school. See you in the morning!"

* * *

><p><strong>Date: September 1<strong>

**Place: Canada's temporary dorm, World Academy**

Matthew was sleeping soundly, his face buried in the soft, fluffy pillows of the warm and comfy bed. A ray of sunshine illuminated his golden blond hair, reflecting in his glasses wich laid at the small wooden table beside his bed. His breathing was calm and even, and for a second it seemed like there was no evil in the world, until...

"RISE AND SHINE, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Matthew's eyes shot open as a loud, annoying voice boomed through the speakers. Unfortunately, the poor students of World Academy had to be awakened by none other than the obnoxious young principal, who was just in her twenties but seemed to be louder (and more childish) than Gilbert, Alfred and Matthias joined together. Not to mention she was also the janitor, and head of the social committee. Matthew sighed as he got out of his bed, getting a small headache from the blaring intercom. He took a shower and put on his school uniform, then grabbed hs laptop and logged into Facebook.

* * *

><p>Welcome to Facebook!<p>

**Lovino Vargas **sent you a friend request

Accept · Ignore

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **sent you a friend request

Accept · Ignore

**Lovino Vargas**

ALRIGHT WHO'S THE BITCH THAT WAKED ME UP

8 minutes ago · Comment · Like (1)

** Antonio F. Carriedo **Rise and shine, little tomate!

** Lovino Vargas **HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET ON MY FRIEND LIST

** Antonio F. Carriedo **I have my ways ;)

** Lovino Vargas **FUCKING CREEP

** Lovino Vargas **HOW THE FUCK DO I DELETE YOU

** Antonio F. Carriedo **Please don't delete me! I'll give you tomatoes!

** Lovino Vargas **...

** Lovino Vargas **How many

** Antonio F. Carriedo **As many as you want!

** Lovino Vargas **I'll meet you at first break. Make sure you bring them OR ELSE

** Antonio F. Carriedo **Sure~

**Gilbert Beilschmidt Elizabeta Hédérvary**

Guess who's got a broken arm thanks to your frying pan?!

6 minutes ago · Comment · Like

** Elizabeta Hédérvary **It was your own damn fault

** Gilbert Beilschmidt **NO IT WASN'T

** Gilbert Beilschmidt **YOU BROKE MY AWESOMENESS

** Alfred F. Jones **Hahaha, lol calm down Gil

** Elizabeta Hédérvary **Grow some balls

** Gilbert Beilschmidt **How many times do i have to tell you THEY DON'T GROW

** Alfred F. Jones **OOOOOOOOH

** Elizabeta Hédérvary **Shut up Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>6:49<strong>

**From: **Alfred F. Jones

**To: **Arthur Kirkland

**Message: **Hey, Arthur? Are you sure those scones you made weren't expired? I'm not feeling well...

**6:52**

**From: **Arthur Kirkland

**To: **Alfred F. Jones

**Message: **Yes I'm sure. If they were you'd be dead by now.

**6:53**

**From: **Alfred F. Jones

**To: **Arthur Kirkland

**Message: **Okay

* * *

><p><em>"Here Lovino, take some more pizza." Antonio said. Lovino looked up at the blue sky, the sun shining down on his tanned face. It was a perfect, warm, sunny day in Rome, and the chattering of tourists sounded in the background as he laid down at the soft green grass. Antonio smiled down at him as he tried to stuff a slice of pizza in Lovino's mouth, the latter turning his head away and scowling. "I can eat myself, you dickhead!" Antonio laid down next to him and said: "I know, I know, I just thought it was cute feeding you! You know, like a little baby." Lovino's face turned a bright red. "CHIGIIIII!" he screamed, "DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A FUCKING BABY!" "But it's cuteee!" Antonio whined. He closed his eyes and moved closer to Lovino's face. "Lovino, I-"<em>

"RISE AND SHINE. MOTHERFUCKERS!" Lovino woke up with a shock. "DAMMIT!" he screamed, seeing as he was having a really good dream. Wait, no. He had dreamt about picnicking with Antonio, that was most definitely a nightmare. After posting an angry Facebook status, Lovino jumped out of his bed and listened to the intercom for a while, then he angrily stomped out of his room, straight to the principal's office.

He knocked on the door rather loudly, and after several minutes of knocking and screaming, the door was finally opened to reveal the principal: A young woman with tanned skin, wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Ah," she said, grinning, "You must be one of the new students! Come in, come in, I've been waiting for you! My name is Kairo Rosewood, principal/janitor."

She stepped aside, letting the angry Italian in. "Say, there were two of you, right? Where's your brother?" "Still in his dorm," Lovino responded, "But I wanted to tell you-" "Ah yes, you wanted to say that you are grateful that I let you and your brother in, and that you enjoyed my little wake-up-message, I know." Lovino glared at her. "That wasn't-" "Oh, you're Lovino, right? You're from Rome, so your brother must be Feliciano, from Venice!"

"How the hell do you know I'm from Rome?!" Lovino shouted. "Well," Kairo said, "If you don't want anyone to know you should probably put some pants on, those 'I love Rome' boxers are a dead giveaway." Lovino jumped and looked down to see the horrible truth: He had forgotten to put his pants on. Blushing brightly he ran out of the room, back to his dorm before anyone could see him. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side today.

* * *

><p>Welcome to Facebook!<p>

**Antonio F. Carriedo **tagged you in a picture:

"Nice underwear Lovino!"

1 minute ago · Comment · Like (4)

**Lovino Vargas **I'm going to fucking kill you

**Feliciano Vargas **He means it! He's ripping up your picture right now! Run, Antonio!

**Antonio F. Carriedo **How did you get my picture?

**Lovino Vargas **I have my ways

**Antonio F. Carriedo **Fuck

Ludwig sighed as he looked at the door of the Great Hall. The opening ceremony had been one long, boring drag, filled with complains of other students and insulting teachers in their respective languages. Luckily, it was almost over. Ludwig couldn't wait to get out, but there was one thing that still had to be done: Speeches. That's right, the nations that were chosen as the leader of any club had to give a speech in front of the whole school. First up was Alfred Jones, representative of America.

Ludwig watched as he walked past Francis and Arthur, who were standing on the side of the stage. Alfred grabbed the microphone and began to speak, signature grin clear on his face. "First of all I'd like to say: Welcome back, and welcome to the new students, let's make it an epic year!" Cheers erupted from some of the nations, while others remained silent, feeling bad for having to listen to the speech.

"Second of all I- Ugh... BLUUURGH" The nations watched in shock and disgust as Alfred puked all over Arthur, some of the vomit ending up on Francis' shirt, who was screaming like a little girl. Arthur stared at Alfred with wide eyes, before starting to yell and hit him on the head. Poor Alfred could do nothing but curl up in a little ball on the ground, seeing as his stomach was still pestering him.

Francis was now running around in circles, crying about how his shirt was ruined, and the nations in the hall began to scream and yell at each other, some of them puking too at the sight of vomit, others running away in disgust.

Everyone was in panic and it was a complete chaos, until a loud beep sounded and principal Rosewood's voice boomed through the intercom: "DEAR STUDENTS, CALM THE FUCK DOWN. I recommend some of you bring Mr. Jones to the nurse's office, he'll need that. Also, Arthur Kirkland has detention this afternoon. You can't hit other students, even if they puke on you due to your horrible scones. And eh, everyone cleans up their own barf, okay? I might be the janitor but I'm sure as hell not cleaning that shit. To all the students who are still in possession of their sanity, won't be a lot, I wanted to say to you..." It was silent as the students listened in curiousity. Finally the principal continued by saying: "Welcome to World Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this chapter really sucked, it was so hard to write and the dialogues and characterization... Ugh. I hope you enjoye though, i think next chapter is going to be a little more fun. I'm sorry if i dissappointed you with this. <strong>

**xoxo- Ellie **


	4. Chapter 4: Roomies

**Chapter 4**

**Date: September 2**

**Place: World Academy**

* * *

><p><strong>DormsRoommates this year:**

**Alfred F. Jones - Building 1 - Room 112**

**Arthur Kirkland - Building 1 - Room 113**

**Francis Bonnefoy - Building 1 - Room 113**

**Ivan Braginsky - Building 1 - Room 114 **

**Matthew Williams - Building 1 - Room 112**

**Yao Wang - Building 1 - Room 114**

* * *

><p><strong>Antonio F. Carriedo – Building 2 – Room 225<strong>

**Feliciano Vargas - Building 2 - Room 223**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt - Building 2 - Room 224**

**Kiku Honda - Building 2 - Room 225**

**Lovino Vargas - Building 2 - Room 223**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt - Building 2 - Room 224**

* * *

><p><strong>Eduard Von Bock – Building 3 – Room 343<strong>

**Feliks Lukasiewickz – Building 3 – Room 344**

**Katyusha Braginskaya- Building 3 – Room 345**

**Natalya Arlovskaya – Building 3 – Room 345**

**Raivis Galante – Building 3 – Room 343**

**Toris Laurinaitis – Building 3 – Room 344**

* * *

><p><strong>Berwald Oxtenstierna- Building 4 – Room 421<strong>

**Emil Steilson – Building 4 – Room 420**

**Lukas Bondevik – Building 4 – Room 420**

**Mathias Kohler – Building 4 – Room 420**

**Tino Väinämöinen – Building 4 – Room 421**

**Peter Kirkland – Building 4 – Room 421**

* * *

><p><strong>Flip page <strong>

* * *

><p>"No. Fucking. Way." Arthur couldn't believe his eyes when he looked at the paper in front of him. The permanent dorms and roommates had been assigned, and guess who he was partnered up with? "Hey dude! Looks like we're in the same building this year, eh?" Arthur almost felt sick as he looked at Alfred's grinning face. He had to deal with hm for a whole year?! And not only him, the frog was there too!<p>

"Shoot me. Just kill me now, please." He mumbled. Alfred pouted. "Aww, don't be such a grumpy ass! We can have fun together! We can watch movies and at burgers and play games-" "Would you shut up please?" Arthur said. "I can't even manage to put up with you for five minutes, let alone a whole year!" "Chill out, maybe they assign us new roommates after winter break!"

Alfred grinned. This was the perfect chance to annoy Arthur non-stop, and he wouldn't let that slip away from him. "Ugh, we'll see, we'll bloody see."

* * *

><p><strong>7:13<strong>

**From: **Arthur Kirkland

**To: **Ivan Braginsky

**Message: **Kill me please.

**7:13**

**From: **Ivan Braginsky

**To: **Arthur Kirkland

**Message: **Why? And why do you ask me?

**7:15**

**From: **Arthur Kirkland

**To: **Ivan Braginsky

**Message: **I have to share a dorm with Mister Mc. Flashy Pants. And you have experience. Do it quickly.

**7:19**

**From: **Ivan Braginsky

**To: **Arthur Kirkland

**Message: **I wasn't going to do it at first, but seeing as you think I have 'experience' I'm open to it. Slowly and painfully ^J^

**7:20**

**From: **Arthur Kirkland

**To: **Ivan Braginsky

**Message: **O_O Fuck

* * *

><p><strong>7:19<strong>

**From: **Ivan Braginsky

**To: **Yao Wang

**Message: **Privet Yao!

**7:20**

**From: **Yao Wang

**To: **Ivan Braginsky

**Message: **What do you want

**7:20**

**From: **Ivan Braginsky

**To: **Yao Wang

**Message: **Do you know where my pipe is?

**7:23**

**From: **Yao Wang

**To: **Ivan Braginsky

**Message: **No... Why?

**7:24**

**From: **Ivan Braginsky

**To: **Yao Wang

**Message: **Oh, no reason ^J^

* * *

><p>"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Lovino shouted. He was originally partnered up with his brother, but Feliciano preferred to sleep in the potato bastard's room, and guess who offered to share with him? "Hola Romano!" Antonio smiled at him. "Are you my roommate? What a coincidence!" "HELL NO!" Romano screamed. "I'M GONNA GO STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPAL TO CHANGE THIS. I'M NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH YOU, DAMN IT!"<p>

Antonio pouted at his raging roommate. "Hey, I have an idea!" He said as his eyes lit up. "Why don't we ask if we can have one of the bigger dorms? That way we can share with Feliciano and Ludwig!" "No thanks, one annoying ass in my room is enough!"

* * *

><p><strong>7:28<strong>

**From: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**To: **Kiku Honda

**Message: **Hey Kiku! You mind sharing with me instead of Antonio? I don't wanna share a room with West again, we did that last year and he was just plain boring.

**7:30**

**From: **Kiku Honda

**To: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Message: **I don't mind. I heard Ludwig wanted to share with one of the new students, Feliciano. We can ask Antonio to take the room with the other one and then we can share.

* * *

><p>Emil Steilson facepalmed as he looked at the small, white paper in front of him. "Of course, they force me to share with those <em>blockheads<em>." After reading what the other arrangements were, he went to look for his brother to show him the paper.

"LUKAS! The dorm papers are here!" He knocked on Lukas' door, impatient to show him the arrangements. "I'm coming!" Emil could faintly hear the sound of someone being choked, followed by a loud bang and some shuffling sounds. The door opened, revealing his older brother Lukas. "Everything alright?" Emil asked. "Yes." Lukas wasn't open for a talk, and Emil _swore _he saw Mathias' boots peeping out from under the bed. He chose not to question this, seeing as Lukas seemed a little pissed. Emil gave Lukas the paper, the latter one reading quickly.

"_Tuller du med meg..._" he muttered under his breath. Emil didn't know a lot of Norwegian, but it seemed to him his brother had just cursed. Suddenly, Emil's mobile phone started ringing. He got it out of his pocket to see he had received a text message. Once he had read it, he quickly snatched the little paper away from his brother and started running. "I have to go!" he yelled, "See you later." Lukas looked after him. "Hmm," he thought, "I wonder what that was all about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Place: The philosophy classroom<strong>

Kiku was currently sitting in his philosophy class, he'd arrived early so the teacher wasn't there yet. He had picked a seat in the very back so he could overlook the classroom. Unfortunately, the back seats seemed to be reserved for the less... Hardworking people of the school.

"Toris, I totally hate this class! Isn't there a way for us to, like, sneak away or something?" Kiku could hear Toris sigh and tell Feliks why they COULDN'T sneak out, but Feliks didn't seem to get it. As they quietly, and Feliks a little less quietly, argued over the essence and usefulness of philosophy class, Kiku focused on the students who were now one by one coming into the classroom.

He saw Yao, who was bickering with a smiling Ivan, Antonio, who was happily talking to a grumpy looking boy with brown hair, and Gilbert, who was explaining his awesomeness to a boy eating a bowl of pasta. His eyes stayed on a boy with longish, brown hair and captivating green eyes wich had a dreamy look in them.

The boy sat down in the seat just next to him and immediately fell asleep. Kiku frowned. As respectless as the students here were, sleeping in class just went too far. He bent forward too wake the boy up. "Uhm, hello?" he said, shaking the boys shoulders, "Class is about to start. You should really wake up." The boy stirred in his sleep, but yet he wouldn't wake. Kiku brought his face just a little bit closer to that of the sleeping boy. He smelled like cats and the outdoors, Kiku noticed, as if he had been laying in a fluffy field full off felines for hours. Japan smiled a little at himself at the thought of the boy covered in fluffy white cats.

The teacher walked in, the lesson started but Kiku's thoughts were somewhere else. "I haven't seen him around before, he must be new. I wonder what his name is. Hmmm..." Kiku looked over at the boy sleeping soundly, "I'll call him Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

><p>"You did WHAT?!" Ludwig shouted, the cool breeze of the school yard messing up his hair. Gilbert looked at him sheepishly as Ludwig tried to fix his hair. "I broke my arm while flying through a window. Of course the awesome me didn't feel any pain, so i only went to the nurses office yesterday. I thought you'd know by now, I even made a Facebook status about it! Tch, ignorant as always, West." Ludwig glared at him. "This is not funny, you seriously injured yourself. You shouldn't joke about that." Gilbert slapped his brother on the back. "Calm down West. It's not like it's going to happen again. Now, I gotta go, I have an appointment."<p>

Ludwig watched as his brother ran away, into the school garden. He stopped at a big maple tree under wich a boy was sitting. The two of them hugged and seemed to be having a nice conversation already. "Strange..." Ludwig thought, "I haven't seen him around before, right? Gilbert seems to really like this boy. I wonder what their relationship towards each other is."

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud, high-pitched scream. "LUUUDWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!" Ludwig looked to his left to see Feliciano running towards him at full speed. "FELICIANO! SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU-" The German couldn't even finish his sentence before Feliciano slammed into his chest, sending them both flying backwards. The loud screaming of the little Italian attracted a lot of attention, and Ludwig blushed a deep shade of red at all the people who were laughing, whispering and pointing at them. Alfred even whistled at them. "GO GET SOME, LUDWIG!" "SHUT UP ALFRED!"

Ludwig hurriedly moved himself away from underneath a cowering Feliciano, and dragged him to a more deserted side of the yards. When they were completely out of earshot, Ludwig attempted to comfort the Italian male in front of him. He would yell at him later, he thought. "Okay Feliciano, tell me what's wrong." "Lovino said he was going to ki- AAAH! THERE HE IS!" Feliciano ran away, as quick as only a true Italian could, leaving Ludwig speechless.

"Wait a second... Lovino?" "STAY RIGHT THERE YOU POTATO BASTARD!" Ludwig tried to run, but something was thrown at his head and he fell to the ground. "SHEIßE!" he shouted. Lovino stopped and laughed at him. Ludwig looked up at him and sighed, "Lovino, what do you want?" "OH YOU'LL SOON FIND OUT, BASTARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Facebook!<strong>

**Lovino Vargas **tagged you in a picture:

"NICE MOUSTACHE, POTATO BASTARD!"

15 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **What

**Antonio F. Carriedo **Lovino, are you drunk?

**Lovino Vargas **I'M NOT, DAMMIT

**Feliciano Vargas **Ludwig, what is this?

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **I have no idea.

**Yao Wang **Is he drunk?

**Lovino Vargas **Do you have something to say, potato bastard?

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **I actually do, and it goes a little like this:

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **SUCK MEIN BALLS

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed as he opened his Calculus textbook. He was tired from dealing with Alfred and it wouldn't be long till Francis came out of class. Just as he was about to start his homework, a flash of green shot by his head.<p>

"Oh?" Arthur said, "Flying Mint Bunny! I didn't know you were here!" The small rabbit sat down on Arthur's shoulder and said: "Yeah Britain! I came here to cheer you up!" Arthur smiled. "Where are the others? Shouldn't they be here too?" he asked. Flying Mint Bunny shook his head. "Tinkerbell was out with some troll from the Nordic building, and I don't know where Uni and Hook are." Arthur frowned. "I hope they're alright, I haven't seen them in a while."

He looked up in surprise as his phone began ringing. "Could you get it for me?" he asked. The little bunny flew over to the nightstand and grabbed Arthur's phone with his tiny paws. He tossed him the phone and Arthur barely catched it, almost sending the phone to the floor. "Watch it." he hissed.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland." He jumped a bit when his ear was almost blown up by Alfred's loud voice booming through the silence: "DUDE, I'M THROWING A BIG PARTY THIS SATURDAY AND YOU HAVE TO COME! IT'S AT MY HOUSE, 7 O'CLOCK, YOU HAVE TO BRING DRINKS, AND IF YOU DON'T COME WE'LL GET YOU. SEE YA!" "Wait, Alfred I-" Arthur tried to interrupt him but it was too late, the American had already hung up the phone.

"Why did he call me anyway?" Arthur asked himself, "He could've just walked to my dorm, it's like 5 metres from his dorm. Idiot." He sighed as he saw Flying Mint Bunny had left, and plopped down on his bed. "Great, now I have a party to prepare for."

* * *

><p>"Tooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss!" Feliks shouted, "You have to help me!" Toris slowly closed his book and put it to the side. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Alfred just called me saying there's a party this Saturday, by the way you're invited, and I have, like, no clue what to wear!" "So?" Toris asked. Feliks grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his dorm. "So you have to help me pick a dress!" "O-okay, but why me?" Toris asked, not getting the point of all of this. Feliks stopped dragging him along for a moment and turned around. "Becaaauuuse you're my boyfriend." Toris' eyes widened and a rosy pink blush spread across his cheeks. "I am?" he asked, his voice barely audible. "Totally! NOW TAKE ME TO THE MALL!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Facebook!<strong>

**Feliks Lukasiewickz **is now in a relationship with **Toris Laurinaitis**

12 minutes ago · Comment · Like (7)

* * *

><p><strong>Ludwig Beilschmidt Feliciano Vargas <strong>

Where are you? I need to introduce you to someone.

7 minutes ago · Comment · Like

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert Beilschmidt <strong>HAS ANYONE SEEN GILBIRD?! I BELIEVE HE'S MISSING

2 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Matthew Williams **How do you loose a bird

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **I DIDN'T LOOSE HIM THE AWESOME ME DOESN'T LOOSE ANYTHING

**Matthew Williams **Do you want me to help searching?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **YES VERY MUCH

* * *

><p>"Matthew!" Gilbert yelled, "I'm here!" Matthew walked out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of slightly faded, ripped jeans, hair still damp from his shower. "Just a sec, I'll throw on a shirt." "Su-sure..." Why was he stuttering? Gilbert found himself blushing a light shade of pink, cheeks glowing up even more as he saw the Canadian dry off his golden locks with a towel Gilbert somehow failed to notice until now. He quickly hid his face behind a textbook that was laying on the bed.<p>

"Done!" Matthew said. He was wearing a red v-neck with white sneakers now, the little purple accents of his shoes complimenting his eyes. Gilbert tried to compose himself and laughed his stereotypical 'kesesesese', jumping up from the bed. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Gilbert..." Matthew panted, "I'm tired. And it's late, you can already see the stars!" Gilbert stopped running to look at Matthew's tired form. "Come." he said, lifting him up his back for a piggy-back-ride. Normally Matthew would've protested, but he was so tired he just let it be. Gilbert grabbed his legs as he put his arms around his neck. They walked up the large hill that was in the middle of the park, and Gilbert sat him down underneath a large tree. They sat in silence for a while, before Matthew suddenly spoke up.<p>

"They're pretty, aren't they?" he said, looking up at the stars. "Yeah." Gilbert was unusually quiet, just staring up into the sky, smiling in content. He pointed at a certain star, catching the Canadian's attention. "You see that one there?" "The bright one?" Matthew asked. "Yes, that one. That's the star of friendship, a sign that whoever you're sharing its sight with, you will be friends forever." Matthew smiled, and Gilbert pointed out another star. "And that one there, it's really, really bright, you see? It forms a constellation that's called Cupid's arrow, the star of love. Weird, it usually isn't that bright..." "Look," Matthew said surprised, "The arrow's pointed at us! What does that mean, Gilbert?"

Gilbert blushed, but luckily it was too dark for Matthew to notice. "I-it doesn't mean anything. Just a coincidence." he said quickly. Yes, it had to be a coincidence that _Cupid's arrow was pointed at them_. Matthew turned to his side, looking the Prussian straight in the eyes, and shoved himself a little closer to Gilbert. Blushing heavily, he closed his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Gilbert looked at Matthew's peaceful face, picking him up bridal style and carrying him down the hill. "It's late," He said to himself, "I'll take you home, _Birdie._"

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG I CAN ACTUALLY FEEL THE PRUCAN IN THE AIR! AND THE GIRIPAN! I KNOW IT'S JUST A START BUT IT WAS SO HARD NOT TO LET THEM MAKE OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CLASSROOM! KYAAAAA!<strong>

**Uhm, okay, I'm back to normal now :D I clearly had 1 coffee too much... Gomen! As you may or may not have noticed, I changed my username. YOU SHALL NOW ADRESS ME AS BUNNY. Ahaha, I really shouldn't drink too much coffee anymore. Whatevs, what I wanted to ask you guys is: What pairing do you want to see first? I'm doing the PruCan slowly, so that isn't going to be it, and I already have trouble holding myself back with the Giripan, so what do you guys want? Also, did you like the PoLiet part? Oh, to be honest, I have NO idea what's going to happen next chapter. I think i'll officially introduce France, and I feel like there aren't enough Nordics in this so far so that's sure to come. Oh, maybe we'll find out why Ice had to hurry after receiving a text? Mysterious little boy :p This note is way to long. GOMEN'NASAI.**

**Bunny out!**

**p.s. My spellcheck thinks I should replace Prussia's 'I have an appointment' with 'I have a date'. _Even spellcheck can feel the PruCan!_**


	5. Chap 5:Cooking chaos and Nordic secrets

**Chapter 5**

**Okay so i'm really pumped. At the time i'm writing this, i just heard that season two of Free! Is confirmed and that makes me hella happy. And you know what happens when i'm happy? I write. You know what else happens? I act like a hyperactive loud teenage boy. But that doesn't matter now. (It only matters for everyone in my environment, who are slowly going crazy over my loud talking, yelling and rude jokes) :D**

**Oh, does anyone know a good GerIta fanfic? I need a reallyyy good one, seeing as i find it very hard writing this pairing. I don't know why though, i think it has something to do with the characterization. I don't really understand the way they think, you know, not like i do with Canada, Japan or Prussia. If you know one, let me now okay? Well, once again i'm talking waaay too much. GOMEN'NASAI!**

**Side note: I was listening to my sad playlist while writing this, so expect a lot of weird unexplainable feelings from the characters. And sorry for being late but A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE THING HAPPENED! MY LAPTOP CAN'T CONNECT TO WIFI FOR SOME FUCKING REASON. My baby needs her wifi! * cries***

**-Bunny switches to writing- **

**Date: September 3**

**Place: Building 1, Room 112**

_Oh say, can you see by the dawn's early light_

_What's so prou-_

Alfred hit his alarm clock with a loud smack, groaning into the soft sheets of his bed. It was Wednesday, not his least favourite day of the week, but nevertheless he wasn't feeling up to it today. He heard Matthew groan as his alarm too went off, sending the calm tones of 'Oh Canada' through the room.

"I GET THE BATHROOM FIRST!" Alfred yelled. After having a little argument in wich they were both still half asleep (_Why you? _Because _I_ don't shower like a girl!_), _Alfred called dibs on using the shower first and locked himself in the bathroom. Undoing himself of his clothes, the American looked into the large mirror , sighing at his reflection. Sure, he was good-looking, but what if the others were right? Was he getting... _Fat? _

Alfred turned on the shower, letting the hot water pour down on his head. There was something calming about taking a shower that nobody seemed to understand. He figured it had something to do with the sound of falling water, and feeling it slide down your naked skin, like hot raindrops in the summer. It felt nice, warm and comfortable. The comfort was broken though, when he turned off the shower and stepped down on the cold tiles. He grabbed a towel to dry off his soaked hair, along with his body that was warm from the pouring summer raindrops.

He didn't know why he was feeling down, maybe it just wasn't his day. Normally he would've practically hugged a new day, even though he wasn't really a morning person, every day was one to cherish. "It's probably just because it's getting colder. Yeah, that must be it. Gosh, I hate winter."

He stepped out of the shower, ignoring Matthew's 'What took you so long?' and instead pulling out a black shirt to go along with his light-colored jeans. He pulled a dark blue beanie over his head, finishing his look with a pair of converse in the same colour. Looking at his schedule, he saw he had cooking first. "Great!" he thought, "That must cheer me up!" With renewed energy he packed his books and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Matt, I'm going!" he yelled to his brother in the bathroom. Opening the door, he stepped out into the shared 'living room' of the building. Everything seemed normal, Yao was sitting in a corner, yelling at Ivan, who was smiling like he usually did, and Francis was standing beside it making comments about the 'sexual tension' that the two of them were producing. Arthur was nowhere to be seen though.

"Hey guys, where's Arthur?" Alfred asked, only attracting Francis' attention. Yao and Ivan continued with whatever argument it was that they were having. "Angleterre? He's still in our dorm. He seemed a little troubled over something, maybe you should check on him?" Francis said, emphasizing his heavy french accent to sound more convincing. "Uhm, sure." Alfred said.

He walked towards Arthur's (And Francis') dorm and slowly knocked. "Come in." he heard Arthur say. He opened the door, walking towards Arthur, who was sitting on his bed. He was wearing a red shirt and dark jeans, topping his look off with a leather jacket and Union Jack scarf. He was looking rather grumpy, Alfred noticed, more than usual.

"Hey Arthur! What's wrong? Francis said something was troubling you." Arthur glared a little at him, but it wasn't an angry glare, more of a leave-me-the-fuck-alone-I-don't-wanna-talk-about-it-glare. Alfred plopped down on the bed, right next to Arthur. Arthur kept glaring at him though, and after a few minutes of silence he just stood up and grabbed his book-bag. "Let's go to class, shall we?" he said. Alfred smiled a little, relieved that Arthur was acting somewhat normal again, but still not assured of the fact he was alright. They walked opened the door and walked into the living room. However, they were utterly surprised at what they saw there. "WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

><p>Francis smirked as he saw Alfred enter Arthur's room. So far, his plan was working perfectly. Since he was bored, he had decided to play matchmaker for a while and the two of them were his first project. He sat down on the big couch to watch Ivan and Yao argue for a little while (It was truly amusing), but it sure got boring and he could feel himself drifting away to a light slumber.<p>

Yao, who was still in the corner of the room, could feel himself getting angrier every second. Since they were awake, Yao had tried to prove to Ivan that NO, he didn't want to work for him and HELL NO, he was NOT becoming one with him. The taller nation, however, didn't seem to get the point.

"AIYAH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME? I'M NOT BECOMING ONE WITH YOU, ARU!" Yao screamed. "But it would be nice, da?" Yao looked at Ivan's smiling face, and angrily pulled out his wok. He stormed up to Ivan while raising the weird weapon, only to be pulled down by the Russian's strong arms. Yao fell to the ground, kicking around aimlessly in his rage. Ivan was still holding Yao and turned him over, preventing Yao from hitting him by pinning down his arms. They didn't even notice the door opening until they heard Alfred scream: "WHAT THE HELL DUDE?"

Yao looked up, noticing that Ivan was now practically straddling him - When did he start doing that? – and his face went bright red. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" he screamed. Arthur facepalmed and made his way over to the couch, looking at Francis with disgust in his green eyes before sitting down and crossing his arms. Ivan, finally noticing the awkward position he was in, hurriedly moved away from Yao.

"Well then," Alfred said, "If you two are done can we pretend it never happened?" Yao and Ivan nodded and quickly scrambled up from the floor. "Come guys," Arthur said, "We're late for -" The bell rang. "Cooking class..."

* * *

><p><strong>8:30<strong>

**From: **Alfred F. Jones

**To: **Kiku Honda

**Message: **Kiku! Can you keep the teacher busy? Me and the other Allies are late today...

**8:32**

**From: **Kiku Honda

**To: **Alfred F. Jones

**Message: **I'll try. Hurry up, we're making a rather complicated dish today.

* * *

><p><strong>8:31<strong>

**To: **Lovino Vargas

**From: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**Message: **Hey Lovi?

**8:32**

**To: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**From: **Lovino Vargas

**Message: **No.

**8:32**

**To: **Lovino Vargas

**From: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**Message: **You don't even know what I wanna ask!

**8:34**

**To: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**From: **Lovino Vargas

**Message: **Stop texting me during class, damn it!

**8:35**

**To: **Lovino Vargas

**From: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**Message: **Wanna be my cooking partner?

**8:37**

**To: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**From: **Lovino Vargas

**Message: **Fuck no.

**8:43**

**To: **Lovino Vargas

**From: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**Message: **She still partnered us up :)

**8:34**

**To: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**From: **Lovino Vargas

**Message: **I hate you.

* * *

><p>"Ve, Ludwig! Our dish tastes delicious!" Feliciano said, looking down at the plate of pasta. "It was a really good idea putting wurst on top of it, it compliments the flavor!" "Danke," Ludwig said, "It was only the logical thing to do, since the assignment was to make a dish with flavours from two different cultures."<p>

The two boys looked up from their dish when they heard a loud explosion. "Mein Gott Arthur..." Ludwig mumbled. "Mr. Kirkland," the teacher said, "I thought I told you to let Alfred do the cooking?" "Yes sir..." Arthur mumbled, still coughing a bit from the black smoke that was coming off his dish.

From the other end off the classroom, loud cussing could be heard as well as the occasional 'fusosososo'. "You're putting too much tomatoes in it!" "Oh Lovi, there's no such thing as too much tomatoes." "YOU BASTARD, THE THING IS ALMOST EXPLODING WITH TOMATOES! WHADDA YA WANNA DO, WAIT TILL IT COMES TO LIFE AND SCREAMS "HELLO, I'M A DISH WITH TOO MUCH FUCKING TOMATOES!"" "Mr. Vargas, please calm down." the teacher said. "Poor woman..." Feliciano said, looking a little sad for someone who had just received an A in cooking. "Why?" Ludwig asked. "He's gonna snap in 3... 2... 1..."

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? WELL YOU TRY TO WORK WITH THIS IDIOT! HE'S FUCKING UP MY DISH AND ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME! I'M SO FUCKING DONE WITH IT, SO DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M DONE!" Everyone was now staring at Lovino as he stomped out of the classroom, leaving an astonished Antonio behind.

It was silent for a while, until a loud bang was heard and Elizabeta screamed: "It's your fault, Gilbert!" "ARGH," Gilbert screamed, "How the fuck is this my fault? He stomped out of here himself!" "I bet it's the frog's fault." Arthur said. "Oh look, the black sheep of Europe doesn't want to be left out! He thinks he can just insult poor innocent Frenchmen so he's part of the group!" Francis said, "I'm deeply hurt, Arthur!"

The teacher had walked out of the classroom by now, giving up on the hopeless class. Feliciano just watched the others go wild, thinking about pasta and how he hadn't seen a lot of cute girls around here. Finally, the bell rang, signaling the students to go to their next class.

Feliciano saw he had some sort of fashion class for the next hour. Weird, he didn't know that even existed. He walked out of the classroom, saying goodbye to Ludwig, who had signed up for one of the more 'manly' classes.

Walking into the classroom, he saw it was fairly large, and filled with pretty fabrics and sewing machines. There were a few other boys sitting there, an Asian kid who was sitting with who was probably his sister, two people with longish blond hair, the first one was wearing a pink shirt and had straight hair, the second one had wavy hair- Feliciano believed he saw him in his cooking class. However, the majority of the students in this class seemed to be girls.

He saw Elizabeta – who he had met earlier - talking to a girl with VERY large breasts, and a somewhat younger looking girl who was sitting next to them. In the back of the classroom was a very pretty girl with long, blond hair, but her beauty was disgraced by a scary aura and a scowl that could put Lovino to shame. Next to her sat a girl with tanned skin and two pretty ponytails with cute red bows in them. She looked a little nervous to be sitting with the angry girl, but nevertheless she kept her mouth shut.

Feliciano decided to sit behind the boy with the wavy hair, next to a girl with green eyes and blond hair that was pulled back by by a headband. She seemed to be very happy and reminded Feliciano somewhat of a cat. "Hello!" she said, "I'm Bella! You're new here, right? Nice to meet you!" She grabbed his shoulders and gave him three kisses on his cheeks, surprising Feliciano a bit. "Why are you looking so weird? That's normal where I come from." Bella said. Feliciano smiled. "Sorry, I'm just not used to that! I'm Feliciano, by the way."

They chattered for a while, until Feliciano was tapped on his shoulder by the boy with the wavy hair. "Bonjour," he said, "My name is Francis. I noticed you're really good with the sewing machine, would you mind coming to my dorm this afternoon?" "Sure," Feliciano said, "But why exactly?" "You'll see." Francis said before walking away in a very French manner. How you can walk French, I don't know, but Francis proceeded to do the most french walk humanity had ever seen. "Weird," Feliciano said, "I wonder what that was about?"

* * *

><p>Lukas was getting suspicious. Very suspicious, actually. Every afternoon his brother Emil would sneak away, and he wouldn't come back before dinner. "Guys," he said to the other Nordics, who were sitting around a large table for their meeting, "We need to investigate why my brother sneaks away so often. Tino, Mathias, I want you two to go undercover and follow Emil as he sneaks away again. Your mission starts as soon as the target leave his room, wich is in about 20 to 30 minutes." "Eh?" Tino said, "Why do we have to follow Emil?" "Because I'm worried about him. Now go and prepare. You have twenty minutes."<p>

_**20 minutes later **_

"The bird is out of the cage, I repeat: _The bird is out of the cage_." "Shut up Mathias." Tino and Mathias were hiding behind the couch so that Emil wouldn't see them. Emil had just walked out of his dorm, surprisingly not spotting the two clumsy Nordics. As soon as he was out of the living room, Tino and Mathias jumped up to follow the little Icelandic boy.

"I wonder where he's going..." Mathias said. "That's why we're following him, dumbass." "Jeez, someone needs a hug. What happened to old happy Tino?" Tino just groaned. Mathias was getting a little bit worried now, Tino usually didn't act like this. "Tinooo, what's wrong? You're not acting like your usual self! What happened?" "It's nothing," Tino said, "I just feel a little nauseous, that's all." Mathias frowned, but was happy nothing serious was bothering his friend.

"I think I see Emil!" Tino whispered. "Target locked, I repeat: _Target locked._" Mathias said, causing Tino to groan again, "But why is he going to the Asian building?" "Let's follow him in." Tino said. They quickly and quietly followed Emil into the Asian building, first checking if the other Asians weren't already there. "Coast is clear." Mathias said. "Mathias, please stop with your weird secret-agent-code."

The two Nordics watched Emil enter what seemed to be Leon's room, a close friend of Emil's. "He's just ging to visit Leon every afternoon? That's not a big deal." Tino said. "Hmm, I'm not sure about it. Let's eavesdrop!" Mathias ran over to the door, putting his ear against it. Tino soon walked over and copied his friend.

"Hmm... Leon! Oh! OH, LEON!" "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING IN THERE?!" Mathias screamed. "What was that?" "Shit," Tino said, "They heard us! RUN!" Tino and Mathias quickly ran out of the building, and they kept running, afraid of the Icelandic's rage. When they arrived at the park, Tino had to stop, so they sat down on one of the benches. Both of them were laughing like crazy, adrenaline still rushing through their blood. Tino clutched his stomach. "Oww," he groaned, "My stomach hurts like hell. That was really funny though!" " Yeah. But maybe we shouldn't tell Norge about it... Ice will be in deep trouble if he finds out." "I agree. But seriously, what the hell where they doing in there?"

* * *

><p>Inside the Asian building, Leon was laughing like crazy. "You should've seen your face!" he said, pointing at an embarrassed Emil. "Oh come on," he said, "Don't say you never had a foodgasm. Those dumplings were just <em>so damn good.<em>" "Thanks," Leon said, composing himself, "I made them specifically for you." Emi smiled slightly, before pulling his lips into a smirk and leaning over to Leon. "Now, where were we?" he said, and softly pressed their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>You have no idea how much I enjoyed writing that. <strong>

**So, this chapter will be uploaded a day late, since it's like ten in the evening here wich means my parents think I'm doing boring stuff like learning and I need this cable-thingy to get on the internet now * cries* so I can't upload t from my room. Update on my personal life? I'm slowly turning into Romano. Seriously, I'm cussing even more than I did before and I'm developing a tomato obsession. Oh snap.**

**I'm sorry this chapter was filler-ish, I wanted to put in some action but I've been really busy lately. I have like six or seven tests next week so I'll try to make an eventful chapter but I can't promise anything. So:**

**Next time on The Daily Life of a Teenage Nation: A (somewhat girly) club is formed, Tino finds out why he's feeling nauseous all the time, emotions rise between the nations, and alliances are made- some violent and others friendly, and some a little _too_ friendly. Watch as everyone gets a little crazy the closer Alfred's party comes, and the common shenanigans get a little out of hand- Just a little, they're used to it. **

**Well, see ya next Saturday!**

**Bunny out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Knocked

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 6! **

**I'm so happy with all the nice and positive reviews, every time I read them it just makes my day :D I often don't reply to your reviews, and i'm sorry about that, it's just that i'm not really good at accepting compliments or chit chat... Or any social activity at all... But i'll try to reply from now on! **

**Remember, if there are any mistakes in the story please tell me, I use spell- and grammar-check but some things manage to slip through. **

**So, I use a lot of different POV's in this story, wich makes me wonder if I should stick to the original main characters or add a few more. What do you guys think?**

**Note for the story: The students do own a uniform, but they only have to wear it when they feel like it, if they don't know what to wear, or on special occasions. I wanted to make that clear :) And I put some references in this chap, who can find them all?**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. I do not own Flappy Bird or Hetalia, the honour goes to the owner of Flappy Bird and Himaruya-dono, creator of Hetalia. **

* * *

><p><strong>Date: September 4<strong>

**Place: Building 2, Room 223**

_Knock knock knock. _"Lovi!" _Knock knock knock. _"Lovi!" _Knock knock knock. _"Lovi!" "Just get the fuck in here, Feli!" Lovino spat. Feliciano opened the door and skipped into the dorm room, tripping over Lovino's underwear. "Fratello, you should really clean your room." he pouted. "Shut up brother. It's a natural defense system against clean freaks and potato bastards."

Lovino got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he talked to his brother through the wall. "So, what did you want to tell me?" "Oh!" Feliciano piped up, "I got into a club! It's really nice, with Feliks and Leon and Francis and we-" "Wait wait wait- Francis? You mean that perverted bastard from cooking class?" Lovino felt his blood boiling at the thought of Francis. But then again, he was Lovino, his blood boiled at the thought of practically everyone.

Feliciano decided to ignore the insult to his new friend and answered: "Yeah! It's like an advise club, right now we're busy helping girls with their outfits for Alfred's party!" "Fucking great, as if you weren't a big pussy already." Lovino grumbled. He turned off the shower and dried his wet body. Looking into the mirror, he didn't even bother to try to fix his messy bedhead, mumbling something along the lines off 'To hell with my fucking hair'. When he walked out of the bathroom he saw Feliciano laying face down on his bed, flailing his legs to show he was okay and not having a seizure. Lovino pulled out an oversized green sweater and a short-sleeved black v-neck, to go along with his jeans and sneakers. He huffed as he noticed the sleeves were too long, making him look a little silly.

As he walked over to Feliciano, he noticed that Antonio wasn't in his bed. "Huh?" he thought, "The bastard's always later than me. He must've left early today..."

* * *

><p><strong>6:41<strong>

**To: **Francis Bonnefoy

**From: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**Message: **Hey! I need your help with something.

**6:45**

**To: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**From: **Francis Bonnefoy

**Message: **Mon ami it's not even seven you're interrupting my beauty sleep.

**6:46**

**To: **Francis Bonnefoy

**From: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**Message: **But I wanna set up something for Lovi!

**6:46**

**To: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**From: **Francis Bonnefoy

**Message: **That little angry boy who's always telling you to 'Get the hell away' from him?

**6:47**

**To: **Francis Bonnefoy

**From: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**Message: **Si! You have to help me! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeee?

**6:50**

**To: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**From: **Francis Bonnefoy

**Message: **Mon Dieu, you're really desperate. I'll be right over.

**6:50**

**To: **Francis Bonnefoy

**From: **Antonio F. Carriedo

**Message: **Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

* * *

><p>A sunray fell down Ludwig's face, turning his blond hair into delicately spun golden strings. His eyes fluttered open, lightly groaning he glanced at the clock. <em>8:06. <em>He had overslept. _Ludwig Beilschmidt had overslept. _He quickly jumped out of bed, not even noticing the little Italian under the sheets, and ran to the bathroom to take a super-speed shower. When he was fully dressed and ready to go, he noticed a small note on his nightstand:

_Ludwig,_

_You're always up so early and I figured it makes you grumpy, you don't even take siestas, so I put some sleeping pills in your beer. Now you can sleep like an Italian! I'll be out taking a shower in Lovino's dorm, because you are probably gonna yell at me for sneaking into your bed again._

_Arrivederci!_

_-Feliciano_

Ludwig groaned at the stupidity of his friend. "I'll yell at him later, but now I have to get to class." Luckily he made it to class just in time before the bell rang, but when he entered, everyone was busy playing with their phones. Even the teacher was busy tapping the little screen. When she finally noticed Ludwig's entrance, she smiled widely and said: "Ah Ludwig, there's no lesson today. I decided to give everyone a free 'study hour', since there's a new game ut and it's really popular. You should download it too, it's fun!" "FUCKING LUPA!' Lovino screamed at his phone from the corner of the classroom. "Lovino, the fact that I have no idea what heck you just said will not hold me back from giving you detention, watch it." The teacher warned, before she went back to obsessively tapping her screen.

Ludwig walked away to get a seat next to his brother, and asked: "So, what is this game all about?" Gilbert, who was previously staring at what's-his-face, jumped up a little, relieved to see it was only his little brother. "Oh," he said, "It's called Flappy Bird. There's a little bird that you have to guide trough a lot of pipes, and it's really hard. Everyone's a little addicted to it I think, even the teachers. But we have to watch Lovino, him getting addicted to a rage-game could be rather dangerous..." "DAMMIT!" Lovino cursed, as if to emphasize the statement. "DETENTION!" The brown-haired male muttered a quiet stream of curses, glaring at his phone and the teacher as if they were the cause of all evil in this cruel world. A few students giggled, but quickly composed themselves as they met Lovino's deatch glare. Since he was new, nobody knew that he would never act after his threats, and he was doomed to have a stay-the-heck-away-from-him-he'll-beat-you-up reputation. Of course, Lovino himself didn't mind, he would do anything to get away from those idiots.

* * *

><p>Ludwig turned his attention away from Lovino and unlocked his phone. He went to the app-store and downloaded the game 'Flappy Bird". "Funny," he thought as he started playing, "The little bird reminds me of Italy." He played for the rest of the hour, slowly becoming just as obsessed with the game as his fellow students.<p>

"NEWSPAPER TIME!" The journalism teacher screamed. Some students groaned, others let their eyes light up in happiness. "And now, the assignments! Francis, Feliks, you're in charge of the advise column this year. You are allowed to pick students to help you with this, but you two bot have the monthly column." The two blondes high-fived each other, happy with their assignment. "Elizabeta, Ludwig, you're in charge of the school news and announcements, Roderich, Gilbert, you two do the music column," the two german-speaking boys glared at each other, Gilbert's glare accompanied by a wicked smile, "Alfred and Ivan, you two do sports, and yes Ivan, you have to do it with him. You are organizing the Olympics this year so you have to do reports and Alfred's our regular sport's guy."

The atmosphere got heavier as Ivan's aura darkened, but the teacher chose to ignore it. He flipped his brown hair and continued down the list.

"Yao and Lukas, you two do the horoscopes, the cooking column, Feliciano and Arthur," A few students snickered when Arthur's name was called, and Feliciano looked terrified, "For the rest of you I'll decide later. The leaders of the columns I just mentioned can pick wich students they want to help them. You are now allowed to make plans, schedules, get inspired, start your column or spawn baby apes."

The teacher sat down and put on his black-framed glasses, looking at the weirded out students. Eventually they shrugged and went to work on their columns. The teacher laughed maniacally and went back to his work. Did I mention the teachers are crazy? Well they're _fucking crazy._ The bell rang, and the students went to get lunch. The teacher was throwing socks at them, screaming they were 'free elves.' Yup, the teachers are nuts.

* * *

><p>The wind blew through the leaves of Arthur's favourite tree, and little birds chirped at him, hoping to be able to steal a little piece of his bread. He didn't want to sit in the canteen with the other students, so he chose to go outside and eat his lunch alone. He closed his eyes, happily enoying the silence, until...<p>

"HEY DUDE!" Arthur cringed at the loud voice destroying the silence. Alfred plopped down next to him, not noticing the death glare the Briton sent him. "So, I saw you sitting here and I thought you were lonely because you were sitting all alone and not in the canteen with the others, so I came over to cheer you up! Nice of me, right? Well that's what a hero needs to do! Hey, do you wanna join us inside? Ivan has finally stopped choking people with his scarf and we managed to get away from Natalya before she killed us all so it's relatively save and- HEY YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING!"

Arthur turned his head to face Alfred, the latter one complaining loudly about his lack of interest, and thought: "He made his way all over here, just because he thought I was lonely. That's actually rather sweet... He looks kinda cute today too. Wait, what am I thinking?! Bad brain, bad!" "You're looking really good today." Alfred said, suddenly changing his attitude. Arthur could practically feel the atmosphere changing, and gave Alfred a light smile. "Thank you..." he mumbled. Alfred was acting weird, he noticed, like he was nervous or something. The bell rang, and Arthur felt a little disappointed that he had to leave for class. "It's weird," he thought, "But I'm actually having a good time. Alfred doesn't seem to be as much of a git as I remembered." "Well," Alfred said, "I have to go to class. See ya Arthur!" he leaned forward and kissed Arthur on his cheeks. Then he ran away, leaving Arthur flustered. "NOPE," he thought, "HE'S AN EVEN BIGGER GIT."

* * *

><p>Tino was sitting in the canteen with his fellow Nordics. His stomach was still bothering him, but at least he wasn't so grumpy anymore. The other Nordics were glad he was acting normal again, but there was one thing that was bothering them. "Tino, why the hell are you eating pickles with peanut butter and salmiaki?" Mathias was the first one who dared to ask. "Because it tastes good!" The four boys looked at Tino's happy smile, completely weirded out. Tino just munched on his pickle of doom, oblivious to the other's suggestive glances.<p>

"Hey, isn't that Eduard?" Emil asked, distracting Tino. "Oh yeah, it is!" "You should say hello..." Berwald suggested. (Actually he mumbled something along the lines of 'yshlhllo', but Tino was miraculously able to make it out). Tino nodded and walked over to his long-time friend. As soon as he was out of earshot, Lukas started: "Does anyone know what's up with him?" Mathias once again was the first one to answer: "I think he's secretly a platypus and has to fight against an evil genius with a German accent." "Mathias, how much did you drink?" Emil asked. "Hey! I didn't have a single sip!" "Say that to the empty beer bottles at your feet." Lukas made a cynical remark. Before it could get out of hand, Berwald, surprisingly, interrupted the boys. "Thought we were talking 'bout Tino." "Guys," Mathias said, "I think I know what's up with him. He's nauseous, he has mood swings, he suddenly likes disgusting things like pickles with peanut butter and salmiaki. It can only mean one thing!"

Lukas and Mathias exchanged glances. "Berwald, are you and Tino sexually active?" Lukas asked, bluntly. Berwald didn't say anything, but the light pink on his cheeks gave him away. "Gross!" Emil looked horrified. "You are one to talk, Emil." Mathias smirked. "What?" "NOTHING! Uhm, I mean, nothing, Lukas." "Very smooth, Dane." "Guys," Emil said, "Can we talk about Tino again? What did you mean, Mathias?" "Right!" Mathias said, "What I meant to say was: Berwald, Tino's knocked up."

* * *

><p><strong>Daaamn Finny. I wasn't even planning to do this, but sometimes when I'm writing I just get this little evil voice in my head that says 'You could do this to them... * evil laugh*' <strong>

**I said I would make this eventful, and failed miserably. I'm sorry. BUT, next chapter is the party, and shit's about to go down then. I'm sorry for talking like a white girl pretending to be ghetto. I don't know if i'll be able to publish next chapter in time, I have a lot of tests and next Sunday I'm going to an anime convention. I probably won't get it done, so I'm sorry for that. Damn, I'm saying sorry a lot. **

**So, a lot of people in my class are going to a rough time, and since we're all pretty sensitive, everyone's feeling it, including me. School's very stressful, teachers don't understand what limits are, and emotions are rising. I'm sorry if you noticed my writing's different thanks to this. **

**Next time on The Daily Life of a Teenage Nation: Lovino gets a surprise, Alfred's party causes a few conflicts to come up, Tino does a pregnancy test, Francis' plan doesn't go as he wants it to, Kiku spots his Sleeping Beauty again, nations get drunk and people are about to get seriously hurt. They _really _fucked up this time. See ya next time! **

**-Bunny**

**References: **

**The Big Bang Theory (Sheldon Cooper's 'stereotypical knock')**

**Flappy Bird, obviously**

**The Olympics in Sochi**

**Harry Potter, 'Dobby is a free elf!'**

**And a few things based on what happens in school, and how my teachers are crazy. The Flappy Bird thingy is based on a true story, when we were done with the lesson French the teacher said we could grab our phones, and everone started playing Flappy Bird and one guy was cursing all the time. **


	7. Chapter 7: Mini-chapter

**Chapter 7: Mini chapter**

**I am so, SO SORRY. I've neglected my duties as a fan-fiction writer and haven't updated like I said I would. This week's chapter is late too, so I'll give you this mini chapter instead. I don't know when the real chapter will be up, hopefully soon after this. My family's not willing to let me spend the whole day in my room writing like I was planning to do, so I can't be sure about my update schedule. **

**Well, I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the mini chapter.**

Ludwig's Journal: To figure out an Italian

Day One

Today Feliciano came storming into our dorm, chased by what seemed like a big, fluffy cat.

The cat jumped on top of him and started purring, while Feliciano begged for me to let him keep it. I wanted to say no, seeing as the school doesn't allow pets (some students are an exception though, like my brother and that Grecian guy; The animals just can't seem to stay away from them), but that would only lead to Feliciano sneaking in the cat while I wasn't looking.

I let him promise he wouldn't tell anyone, but judging by the faraway look on his face it won't be long till someone finds out.

Conclusion: Italians like cats. I was unable to figure them out today.

Day Two

When I walked into our dorm, I found Feliciano and his brother fighting. Well, Lovino was choking Feliciano, who was crying, and the cat was just watching from the window. I'm not sure if I can really call that fighting, but measuring with Italian standards it was 'hella hardcore'. (How can Gilbert talk like that? I could feel a few brain cells die at the word 'hella'.)

When I broke them apart it appeared they were fighting over nothing, but Lovi quickly explained (with shouting and cursing) that Feliciano 'fucking ate all the tomatoes.' Apparently, Feliciano had used them to make pasta sauce, eating some of the leftovers when Lovi walked in. That resulted in their little disagreement, or as some would like to call it, a bitch-fight.

Conclusion: Don't mess with Italians' food, it makes them angry. I was unable to figure them out today.

* * *

><p>The Great Prussia's Diary<p>

Dear Diary,

I was so awesome today! If I was any more awesome, Chuck Norris would've dropped to his knees and begged me to teach him!

…

Okay, maybe not. But that Norris guy freaks me out!

My arm still has plasters but I can practically do anything I want with it. Sometimes I even forget it's broken! The nurse says it's healing very fast, unusually fast actually. It must be a side-effect of my awesomeness.

I haven't had the chance to get revenge on Elizabeta yet. I need to plan my awesome revenge before it's too late!

That Matthew guy I've been hanging out with is pretty cool! Not as cool as me of course, but cool enough. He makes really good pancakes and sometimes proceeds to sneak in his polar bear! I guess that's one of the perks of being nearly invisible, I mean: It's a freaking polar bear. Any normal person would have A LOT of trouble sneaking that shit in. Maybe he can help me find West's porn stash someday :D

I haven't found a date to the party yet :( Francis keeps saying that love is in every corner of the world, but that doesn't really cheer me up since the earth is kinda round and not a square.

Well, Awesomeness has to leave now. I'm going to teach Gilbird to shit on Ivan's head :D

-Prussia

* * *

><p><em>Francis' problems<em>

Times are hard! It's getting colder and I don't have access to my winter wardrobe, and I fear mon petit lapin Arthur is going to snap anytime soon! And the girls! Oh, the girls! With the party coming soon, everyone wants something from me, whether it's a date or a dress or love advice. So much work to do! Mon Dieu, if this is what's happening now I don't want to wait till the prom period starts!

The worst part about this is that I haven't been able to get myself a date to the party. While there are plenty of girls (and occasionally some boys) asking for my attention, none of them really catches my eye. I know what people have been saying, but despite what they're thinking I'm not a player. Well, maybe a little bit, but what can I say? L'amour can be found in every corner of the world.

I wish they would see me for who I really am.

-Francis

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Francis' part turned out rather depressing. I kind of wanted to show how he thought about his reputation of a heartbreaker, without going all fangirl on your asses like 'FRANCE IS JUST MISUNDERSTOOD AND IS ACTUALLY A VIRGIN WHO HASN'T EVEN HAD HIS FIRST KISS' or shit like that. What I wanted to make clear is that, yeah, he's a player, but at least his love is real, and he has feelings too, ya know. Even though I don't particularly like his character I think we need to remind ourselves of this.<strong>

**So, maybe I'll do more mini-chapters like this in the future, I don't know. It was fun to write. I'm trying to get the next chapter out today, but I probably won't succeed. I'm truly sorry.**

**Well, see ya next time!**

**Bunny out! **


	8. Chap8: Party Time! PART 1

**Chapter 8 **

**LOOK WHO RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL EXPLAIN AT THE END OF THIS CHAP **

**So, notes regarding the story:**

**The nations are going hipster. Whether you like it or not. :)**

**And something's going on with the student's phones?**

**Oh, and the H key of my laptop is acting weird, so if you see a word that misses the letter H, you know why.**

**WARNING: Perverted user-names, use of alcohol, and general awkwardness (and maybe some cross-dressing if I'm in a good mood :) )**

* * *

><p><strong>Date: September 6<strong>

**Place: Building 1, Room 113**

It was Saturday morning, and the air reeked of party. Arthur could just feel it in the air: People were going crazy.

The Frog had been keeping him up all night, typing on his laptop to answer all the mails of his new advise column and girls asking him what to wear to the party. Arthur didn't understand it, it was just a regular party, why couldn't they just pick out a nice shirt and some jeans to go along with it? That was what he was going to do for sure. Well, at least he thought he was.

"Are you wearing that to the party?" Francis asked, sneering at his simple green shirt and dark jeans. "I was planning to." Arthur said, keeping his annoyance in pretty well. "I wouldn't do it if I were you." And with that, Francis walked away. "Wait a second, where are you going? You have no right to insult my clothing taste and just walk away like that! Who the hell do you think you are, the bloody queen?" Arthur ran after Francis, out of their dorm, the latter one just doing that weird French smirk of his, and walking along.

The people who shared the building with them made the wise choice to stay inside their dorms, and not coming out to see the fight that was surely to erupt. The commotion could be heard trough the whole building, and some nations were wondering if they should call the nurse already. Arthur, however, had (for once in his life) no intention of using his fist at the Frenchman's face.

"Wait, you Frog!" he yelled. Francis turned around, eyes big in one of his most 'innocent' looks. Of course the man was everything but innocent, but this particular look had fooled many poor girls by thinking otherwise. "What is it, Angleterre?" he said.

Arthur took a deep breath, and stood up straight. "Can you help me with my clothes for the party?" he asked nervously.

The second the words left his mouth he regretted them, because A. Francis' face seemed to light up with happiness, something he didn't want Frog-face to have, and B., his way of dressing was perfectly fine! Sure, it was a bit plain, not nearly as extravagant as Francis', but he was fine with it. Really. He was. Totally. Absolutely fine. Yes.

"Ah," Francis said, interrupting Arthur's regretful thoughts, "I thought you'd never ask! I guess big brother France was right after all, eh?" Arthur cursed under his breath while Francis walked back to their dorm. "Alright then," he said, his accent swirling and curling around the words, "Let's give little Angleterre a more _fashionable _wardrobe."

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Twitter!<strong>

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **Brotato

Since when do we have Twitter, and more importantly, WHO CHANGED MY USERNAME?!

**Arthur Kirkland **SlytherinSlut

Well, now I look like an idiot. Thanks, Fricklefrackler.

**Francis Bonnefoy **Fricklefrackler

SlytherinSlut You didn't need my help for that, mon ami ;)

**Alfred F. Jones **HamburgerHoe

WHO WANTS TO PARTY?

**Arthur Kirkland **SlytherinSlut

HamburgerHoe Shut up Alfred.

**Lovino Vargas **Censored

HamburgerHoe Shut up Alfred.

**Ivan Braginsky **Can'tSpellYaoiWithoutYaoAndI

HamburgerHoe Shut up Alfed :)

**Yao Wang **DumplingDildo

Can'tSpellYaoiWithoutYaoAndI I WANT YOU TO CHANGE YOUR USERNAME

**Ivan Braginsky **Can'tSpellYaoiWithoutYaoAndI

DumplingDildo But I like it!

**Kairo Rosewood **PrincipalKnowsBest

I see you're all enjoying your new user-names. I picked them well, didn't I?

**Yao Wang DumplingDildo**

Can'tSpellYaoiWithoutYaoAndI PrincipalKnowsBest AIYAH

**Lovino Vargas **Censored

PrincipalKnowsBest HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?

**Kairo Rosewood **PrincipalKnowsBest

Censored Watch your mouth, Lovino. I might change your user-name to something else ;)

**Lovino Vargas **Censored

PrincipalKnowsBest Like what?!

**Kairo Rosewood **PrincipalKnowsBest

Censored Huehuehuehue

**Lovino Vargas **Antonio'sBitch

GOD DAMMIT

* * *

><p>Lovino was not pleased. Not only had the crazy principal changed his Twitter user-name to something humiliating and totally <em>not <em>accurate, it was the day of Alfred's party, he didn't get enough sleep, and to top it off, the tomato bastard was sitting in the living room with a tomato costume on.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lovino shouted, staring at Antonio. "Hola Lovino!" Antonio said, giving Lovino one of his signature grins, "Look! I bought you tomatoes!" He pointed at a large basket full of tomatoes, which was sitting at his feet. Lovino was officially weirded out. He had seen a lot of Antonio trough the past week and, much to his dismay, had gotten to know him pretty well, but THIS?

"IN THE NAME OF NONNO'S PANTS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled. "I thought your granddad didn't wear pants?" Lovino could feel himself getting angrier, not that it was something new, but his anger seemed to be going up in an unusual speed and with a force that only Antonio had been able to unleash. "Damn Spaniard... Why are you wearing that anyway? It makes you look like more of an idiotic bastard than you already are." "Loviii, be nice!" Antonio whined, "Why aren't you eating the tomatoes I bought you? Do you want to eat them together?" "No." Lovino simply stated.

He sighed, guessing he wouldn't get an answer out of the Spaniard. He took the basket of tomatoes and grabbed one out of it. If he was going to put up with this bastard, he at least wanted a juicy tomato to help him keep his common sense. (Not that he had a lot) He almost gasped in surprise at the overwhelmingly good taste of the tomato. "Bastard! Where did you get this?" He asked Antonio. The latter one held his hands up in defense, "I just got them from the school garden!" he said, "I had to pay for it though since I don't work there. Maybe I should join them... I could get free tomatoes. Free tomatoes are nice! Just as nice as turtles. Yeah, turtles are nice."

Lovino quietly stalked away from the rambling Spaniard, who didn't even notice him leave until his door slammed shut. He scoffed and rested his head against the wall. "Stupid idiot." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"AWSOMENESS HAS ARRIVED!" Gilbert yelled as he burst into the cafetaria. A couple of 'Oh gosh..."'s rose from the room, as well as some glares and the occasional profanities. Gilbert shrugged it off as being a side-effect of his awesomeness and casually strode over to his usual table with the BTT. Weirdly enough, the other members of the trio weren't there yet. Gilbert sat his stuff at the table before getting in the long line for breakfast.<p>

While all of the students had a kitchen in their buildings (Well, they tried to keep Arthur away from it, but with no avail), most of them just went to the cafetaria to get their food, whether it was out of laziness or the fact they couldn't, or weren't allowed (Arthur) to cook.

Today's breakfast consisted of three choices: Pancakes with syrup, waffles with butter, or French toast with sugar. Gilbert decided to go with the waffles, hoping that Bella made them, since her waffles were simply the best. Grabbing a glass of orange juice, he walked back to his table, only to find a pleasant surprise munching on his pancakes. "Birdie?" "Oh, hi Gil!" Matthew said. In the short time they'd known each other they already went to the stage of giving each other nicknames. "I didn't expect to see you here, this is where I usually eat with Francis and Antonio." "O-oh," Matthew stuttered, "I can leave if you want..." "No!" Gilbert quickly cut him off. Matthew looked up in surprise at Gilbert's little outburst. "I mean... It's already full in here, so you have to sit with us, okay?" "Okay."

They sat and ate in silence for a while, until a certain Frenchman decided to disturb them.

"Ohonhonhonhon, look who we have here? Prusse, I didn't know you were friends with _mon petit Matthieu._" "Shut it, Franny." Gilbert said, sensing the meaning behind Francis' words.

The group of three just talked for a while, until Gilbert got bored of the conversation and started screaming how awesome he was. This led to a couple of students throwing insults at his head, to the point where they actually had to leave the cafeteria before Elizabeta broke Gilbert's other arm with her trusty frying pan.

"So, Francis, who are you bringing to the party?" Gilbert asked. Francis frowned; He had been so busy with school, his club and the newspaper column, that he hadn't got himself a date yet. "Ah, I don't know yet. I guess I'll just ask someone later. How about you, Gilbert?" "Oh," Gilbert shrugged, "I couldn't find someone awesome enough to be my date, so I'll just bring Mattie." Francis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "As lovers?" he asked. Gilbert glared. "As friends. Now stop your perverted bullshit, Francophile." "I wasn't-" "Can you two just drop it already? I don't want to be in the middle of your bickering." Matthew said. "Sorry Matt." Gilbert pouted. "But anyways," he turned to Francis, "It wouldn't really make sense for me to bring Mattie as a date, since we've only known each other for, like, what? A week? You can't fall in love with someone in just a week." "Hmm," Francis said, "I know some people who might disagree with you."

* * *

><p>Kiku was sitting in the garden when he spotted him: The boy from philosophy class. He was calmly walking towards the large tree Kiku was sitting under, the same dreamy look on is face as Kiku remembered from class. The boy sat down next to him, a shy smile on his face. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked. Kiku shook his head, allowing the boy to lean back against the trunk of the tree. They sat in silence for a while, until te boy turned his head sideways to face Kiku. "I'm Herakles," he said, "What's your name?" Kiku smiled slightly. He tilted his head so his raven hair fell into his face. "Nice to meet you, Herakles-san. My name is Kiku."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>:**05**

**From: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**To: **Kiku Honda

**Message: **Hey, where have you been all day? I haven't seen you since breakfast!

**12:11**

**From: **Kiku Honda

**To: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Message: **I was at the gardens with a friend.

**12:11**

**From: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**To: **Kiku Honda

**Message: **I THOUGT I WAS YOUR FRIEND

**12:13**

**From: **Kiku Honda

**To: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Message: **You are my friend. Please calm down.

**12:13**

**From: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**To: **Kiku Honda

**Message: **I AM HURT.

**12:14**

**From: **Kiku Honda

**To: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Message: **Gilbert-san, please forgive me.

**12:14**

**From: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**To: **Kiku Honda

**Message: **I CAN'T, KIKU, YOU BROKE MY AWESOME HEART. I WILL NEVER LOOK AT YOU THE SAME WAY AGAIN.

**12:16**

**From: **Kiku Honda

**To: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Message: **I'll buy you Pocky.

**12:16**

**From: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**To: **Kiku Honda

**Message: **SNIFF SNIFF

**12:17**

**From: **Kiku Honda

**To: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Message: **With beer flavour

**12:17**

**From: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**To: **Kiku Honda

**Message:** YOU ARE FORGIVEN. I LOVE YOU.

* * *

><p>Herakles walked into his dorm room, carefully checking for the presence of his roommate, before barging in and collapsing on the bed. "Finally," he thought, "A couple of minutes without Sadik nagging at me. Just me, the quiet, and my cats." He took a deep breath, almost tasting the lazy Saturday afternoon feeling. His eyes started drooping, the sun in his face and a nice, gentle breeze blowing trough his hair. He was just about to fall asleep when... "I'M BACK!" Sadik slammed open the door, effectively waking up Herakles, and barged into the room. His eyes seemed to shine behind his mask, wich, Herakles knew, was definetly NOT a good thing. Sadik started ranting to him but Herakles just tuned him out, pretending to listen to his Ipod, while in reality he was just daydreaming about his new friend. "Kiku is very cute indeed. Like a little cat. Cat's are awesome. Yeah, Kiku is cute."<p>

* * *

><p>"Tino?" Matthias walked into his friend's dorm, "I've got you something!" Tino looked up from where he was sitting on his bed. "What? Matthias, is that what I think it is?" "Yup! It sure is!" Tino sighed in exasperation. "Matthias, why did you buy me a pregnancy test?" "NO QUESTIONS!" the young nation yelled, "TAKE THE TEST!" A deep sigh and a roll of the eyes, and Tino went off to the bathroom, test in hand. "I'm only doing this because killing you would leave such a mess!" "I love you too." said Matthias, "Now hush. I wanna know if I'm going to be an uncle."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>14:06<strong>

**From: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**To: **Alfred F. Jones

**Message: **Dude, have you seen Arthur?!

**14:07**

**From: **Alfred F. Jones

**To: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Message: **Ofcourse! I just saw him earlier today!

**14:07**

**From: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**To: **Alfred F. Jones

**Message: **No, I mean, have you _seen _him? What he's wearing, I mean.

**14:08**

**From: **Alred F. Jones

**To: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Message: **Uhm, no. Why?

**14:08**

**From: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**To: **Alfred F. Jones

**Message: **Kesesesesesesesese

**14:08**

**From: **Alfred F. Jones

**To: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Message: **…

**14:10**

**From: **Alfred F. Jones

**To: **Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Message: **Did you just type out your laugh?

* * *

><p>"And?" Matthias asked, looking like an eager little puppy, "Am I gonna be an uncle?" "Of course you aren't." Tino said, "It's negative. Wich makes sense, since I am a GUY." "But-" "Why did I have to take this anyway? Ugh, I'm getting a headache." Tino stood up and grabbed a bottle of little white pills. "WAIT!" Matthias yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "Taking an aspirin..." Tino said, eyes wide in shock, "I've been getting headaches lately. Why?" "LOOK AT THE LABLE!" Matthias yelled, jumping up, "ITRIEDTOPRANKLUKASBUTAPPEARENTLYITBACKFIREDANDINEVERMEANTFORYOUTOGETITBUTI'MSORRYIGUESSITWASANACCIDENT I'VE GOTTA GO!" And with that, the Dane ran away. Tino read the label on the bottom of the little bottle. "Wait... These are... Female hormone pills?" Ten seconds later, the nurse prepared herself for yet another patient. Her warning call? The loud Finnish curses, terrified Danish screams, and the call of a name that was loud enough to be heard by the entire campus. "MATTHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"<p>

* * *

><p>Ludwig's Journal: To figure out an Italian<p>

Day 3

When I woke up this morning, I was greeted by Feliciano laying on top of me, his limbs spread everywhere and the cat on his head (with his tail in my mouth). After some yelling (me), screaming (Feliciano), and hissing (the cat), I went to take a shower. When I came back, they were both gone. I decided to enjoy the silence for a minute and looked out my window- to see Feliciano hanging from a tree, the cat a few branches above him. Now, this situation was worrying on its own, but for some reason the universe decided it wasn't enough, and so I had to see Feliciano trying to coax a cat out of a tree in his underwear. Well, it could have been worse, at least he was wearing something this time. Well, I have to go, I gotta get a scared Italian out of a tree.

Conclusion: Do not leave Italians alone for a long time, unless you want trouble and embarrasing situations. I was unable to figure them out today.

* * *

><p>"Alchohol?" Alfred asked. "Check." Matthew said from the couch, holding up a beer bottle and checking off 'Alcohol' on his clipboard list.<p>

"Okay. Snacks?" "Check." "Spin the bottle?" "Check." "Seven minutes in heaven?" "Check." "Ridiculous hats and costumes?" "Check." "Punch?" "Check." "Awesome, gigantic house with a pool and a bazillion bedrooms, wich is perfect to host a party in?" "Check." "WE'RE READY!" Alfred yelled.

"We better be, the guests are coming in, like, what? 10 minutes? Anyways, they're coming soon." "Yes, Mattster, I know." "Don't call me that."

"Alrighty then. Let's get the party started! Whoop whoop!" Alfred grinned and jumped. "Please," Matthew said, "You're embarrassing me." Alfred stopped jumping. "Whatever. This is gonna be the best party ever!" _Ding dong. _"It's a guest! I'VE GOT THE DOOR!" "Well," Matthew sighed, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for holidays! I just wanted you to give this update since I've been gone FOREVER, and, well, this is only half a chapter, so TECHNICALLY I wasn't lying when I said this was the party chapter. I am going to continue with this chapter RIGHT AWAY and try to get part 2 out ASAP, but I can't make any promises for when it will be out. As for the explanation of my tardiness, school has been CRAZY and I had this HUGE writers block wich was just... Ugh. I couldn't stand to even LOOK at this story, let alone write anything. But I'm back and I'm on fire! Well, kind of. The good news is that I've actually come up with a plot for this, I know, HUGE SHOCK, I never have a plot, haha, still working on that, and, well, I'm really excited and stuff. And it's summer! Wich means my mood is going up, since my mood depends on the weather and right now it's SUNNY AS FUCK and I'm really happy and hyper and I should stop talking now and continue with the chapter. See ya soon!<strong>

**Next time on DLTN: It's party time! But oh no, what's happening here? This is not a happy party atmosphere! And so many questions! Who likes who, who spiked the punch, who convinced Arthur to dress like that, who ate the pasta (okay, we all know _that_ one), what the hell is going on here, and, most importantly, who are those idiots moaning in the closet? Find out in the next chapter of The Daily Life of a Teenage Nation!**

**Hyperactive kisses from your favourite pirate,**

**Bunny out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Party Time! Part 2

**Chapter 9: Party Time! PART 2**

**I just realized I was so eager to post last chapter that I dropped it unedited. Oops. I don't have wifi right now so I'm gonna have to edit it on my Ipod, if that's even possible. Hehe.**

**And I got a Bastille cd that I'm playing on repeat and I FREAKING LOVE BASTILLE so I'm really happy :)**

**Okay, so, I've never been drunk before, but I _have _read enough gay fanfiction to know how to write it... Kind of. Nah, I just read a lot of gay fanfiction. Where was I going with this? Oh yeah, never been drunk (and not planning to), so it might not be accurate. Also, this chapter contains some weird descriptions of people kissing and maybe little flashes of people having sex, but I'm not writing any sex scenes since that's just really fucking gross and I'm to innocent for that, (aka I can't write sex scenes), and I have to keep this rated T. **

**Ludwig is in a permanent state of "No Homo." You're not fooling anyone, Ludster. Also, PAY ATTENTION to the time-stamps above each paragraph. I collected different snippets of the party wich occurred at different moments in time, and just sorta threw them together, not necceceraly in chronological order. I also put the name of the person from whose POV you're gonna read, and their state of drunkenness. ALSO, if you don't know the song 'I write sins not tragedies' by Panic! At the Disco, you should look it up right now since I'm using it here AND I DON'T OWN THIS SONG OR ANY OF THE OTHER SONGS OR HETALIA. DON'T SUE ME I'M BROKE. Enjoy!**

**Date: September 6**

**Place: Alfred's mansion**

**Time: About 21:00**

**Person: Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**State: Sober**

It was complete and utter chaos. People were dancing and drinking and playing stupid games, making out and picking fights and Ludwig was just so DONE with it. He couldn't find Feliciano either; He had slipped away somehow, probably flirting with some girls, but Ludwig was _worried_.

This place was full of tall, buff looking guys, who could break Feliciano like a twig, and not to mention there were some really pretty girls around with short skirts and WAY too much cleavage showing and they were scarily skinny and had too much make-up on and it kinda scared him, but for some reason guys were supposed to think that they were hot or something like that. Ludwig didn't think they were hot. He just thought they needed to eat a big mac. Hell, they could probably eat the entire MacDonald's menu and they _might _cast a shadow. But Feliciano was probably talking to one of those girls and flirting and laughing, and Ludwig needed to protect him from those evil witches. Yeah, that was it. Protecting Feliciano. Nothing else. Of course. Totally.

"Heeey Bruder!" Ludwig's totally _not _jealous thoughts were interrupted by his rather... Intoxicated brother. "What is it, Gilbert?" he asked. Gilbert grinned, "I don't know Ludwig, what is it?" From somewhere in the crowd, Kiku let out a surprised gasp. Ludwig, however, didn't catch the reference and just glared at his drunk brother. Said drunk brother decided just then to slap his left arm around Ludwig's neck and lean on him heavily. Which was probably a good thing, since he was dangerously swaying on his legs just a moment before.

"Ludwiiig?" Gilbert slurred, "Ludwig, where's Birdie?" "Who?" "Biiirrrdiiieee! Like a little biiird!" "Gilbert, you're drunk. Just... Go home or something. Lie down, sleep a little. I don't know, but please leave me alone." "You're no fun." Gilbert said, pouting. "I'm gonna go and find Mattie. Tshüss."

Ludwig watched the albino drunkenly stumble away. "Idiot." he mumbled under his breath, but a soft smile played on his lips, "Just don't get yourself in trouble." He walked away to go looking for Feliciano, sighing in thought. "And to think the night started out so normal."

_**3 hours earlier**_

**Time: 18:15**

**Person: Feliciano Vargas**

**State: Sugar high, sober**

Everyone was there: Feliciano thought about ninety percent of the school had shown up. That would have been a problem if the party was to be held in a normal house, but luckily, Alfred's house wasn't really a house, but more like a giant mansion, complete with enormous garden, penthouse, a huge pool, and about a thousand rooms. They could probably keep the school's population in elephant's in there if they wanted, so a bunch of horny teenagers wasn't really a problem. In fact, the house seemed to be built just for that.

"And the puke room's over there. Remember that, I don't wanna clean up people's barf off the carpet, alright?" Alfred said, interrupting Feliciano's thoughts. "Uhm," Arthur asked, "Why does your house have a barf room?" "Puke room." Alfred corrected him, "It's because we had a spare bathroom and the last time I threw a party some girl decided that she could puke all over my mother's precious ancient Chinese vase-thingies. Needless to say my mother wasn't happy. Ming-dynasty doesn't go well with puke." "Aiyah, if you say puke ONE MORE TIME I think _I _might need to use that room, aru." Yao complained, "And your mother's ancient Chinese vase-thingies are fake. Not even worth five dollars, aru. I think the puke might have _raised _the value." "Alrighty then," Alfred said, "There goes my mother's biggest dream. Thanks for ruining her life, Yao." "No problem." Yao said without even blinking.

Since when was Yao so sassy? Feliciano didn't know, but he guessed it had something to do with sharing a dorm room with Ivan. That could probably even make Ludwig sassy. Speaking of Ludwig...

"Feli, pay attention please. I don't want you getting lost." Ludwig said, softly elbowing him in the side. "Of course Ludwig. Ve..." "And this is the living room." Alfred said, opening a huge door. "Mama mia!" Feliciano mumbled. Ludwig almost giggled at his reaction, but managed to muffle it with a facepalm. Right. You're not fooling anyone Luddie, you big dork. Feliciano's reaction was justified though, because the living room was HUGE. It looked more like a ballroom than anything. There were long tables with drinks and snacks, and a GIANT bowl full of reddish-pink, fruity looking punch. On one side of the room there was an enormous flatscreen tv hanging on the wall, with a soft, comfy looking couch with a BAZILLION pillows. There were like a thousand movies under that tv, it was like a giant christmas tree with the presents underneath it. "It's very big, da?" Ivan said. "Are you kidding me? It's HUGE." Gilbert spread his arms to emphasize his statement. "Hehe," Alfred scratched his neck awkwardly, "They're actually separate rooms with walls that you can just shove back in the walls, it really isn't that big." Feliciano thought otherwise.

Alfred started talking again: "Well guys, we're all here now, right? Grab a drink-" "Matthias isn't here yet." Lukas said from the back of the group, "He'll come, but he was held up at the nurses office." Tino let out an awkward laugh. "Oh God," Arthur mumbled, "What did he do this time?" "He gave me female hormone pills," Tino mumbled, "So I was basically on my period for like, a month or something." "Well that explains a lot..." Emil mumbled. Everyone laughed, Tino a little awkwardly. "Anyways," Alfred said, "Welcome to my humble home, grab a drink, eat a snack, and enjoy yourself!"

**Time: About 22:00**

**Person: Matthew Williams**

**State: Slightly tipsy, only had half a glass of alcohol**

"Gil, please get off of me." Matthew mumbled, his speech mumbled by the mop of white hair in his face. "But Birdie, you're so sooooft." Gilbert dropped his head to Matthew's chest and looked up at him, smiling cutely. "So soft!" Matthew ruffled his hair affectionately, resisting the urge to peck it. "Alright then. Just don't make me fall off the couch." "Okay Birdie." "And don't call me Birdie." There was literally no part of Matthew that resembled a bird, so that nickname made no sense. "Okay Mattie." Gilbert yawned.

Matthew sighed quietly. Turns out drunk Gilbert was equal to extremely cute Gilbert. Well, when he had drunk enough to get drowsy, at least. Before that he was just loud, annoying, and prone to do stupid things, wich wasn't different from how he usually was, but just strengthened a little by the shut-down of several brain functions. But for now, Gilbert was just drowsy, clingy, and very very cute.

"Mattie, I'm sleepy." Gilbert yawned again. "Hey," he giggled, "That rhymes." "No it doesn't." Matthew said, booping Gilbert's nose. "Oh yeah, you're right. I guess it doesn't." He pouted an rubbed his eyes.

"Okay then," Matthew said, standing up and hoisting Gilbert off the couch, "Let's get you to bed, eh?" Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew, his legs swaying dangerously. He tried to take a step but wobbled, Matthew just preventing him from falling. "Hmm, Mattie, you have to _carry_ me upstairs." He mumbled. "W-what?" Matthew looked shocked, "Alright then." He lifted Gilbert up so that he was carrying him bridal style. Gilbert laughed, "Haha, am I your bride now?" "Shut up." Matthew mumbled as he started walking.

"We need a wedding song." Gilbert decided. "No we don't. We're not getting married, Gil." Gilbert started to sing. "Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words." "Stop singing." Matthew walked up the stairs. "What a beautiful wedding!" "Gilbert..." He had to hold in his laughter now. Gilbert continued, "What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter." Matthew decided to please the drunk Prussian and started to sing too: "Yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a _whore_." There was a short pause before Gilbert started singing VERY loudly: "I'D CHIME IN WITH A 'HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF... CLOSING THE GODDAMMED DOOR'?!" "NO, IT'S BETTER TO FACE THESE KIND OF THINGS WITH A SENSE OF POISE AND RATIONALITY!" "HEY WEIRDOS!" Someone yelled from a room, "STOP SINGING, ALRIGHT? Idiots." They both burst out laughing, and Matthew continued walking to the far end of the hallway.

He opened the door of one of the rooms and laid Gilbert down on the king-sized bed. "Okay, if you just change in here, I'll go in the bathroom, and we can sleep on the bed together." Matthew wasn't really, that tired, but he didn't feel the need to return to the party full of loud music and drunk idiots. Gilbert mumbled an okay, and Matthew went off to the bathroom. When he was almost done taking off is clothes, he heard a loud thump and some muffled curses in German. "Gilbert?" No answer. He sighed and opened the door, only to find Gilbert laying on the ground with his arms tangled in his shirt, while trying to take his pants off. "Gilbert, what...? How did you even...? What did you...?" "I can't take my pants off." Gilbert mumbled. "What?" Gilbert looked up at him, pouting angrily, and said, louder this time: "I can't get my pants off." Another sigh was let out as the Canadian made his way over to the blushing albino. "Ugh, come here." Matthew quickly unbuttoned Gilbert's pants, took his shirt off and laid him down on the bed. (NOT LIKE THAT, PERVERTS. Get ya mind outta the gutter!) After tucking the boy in, Matthew laid down next to him , turned out the nightlight, and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Gil." "G'night Birdie."

**Time: 21:30**

**Person: Alfred F. Jones**

**State: Tipsy**

Alfred couldn't be happier: The party was awesome, people were enjoying themselves, there was plenty of alcohol, and guess what? People hadn't even felt the need to use the Puke Room yet! It couldn't go better! Now all he needed to do was find Arthur and- "Ey, w-watch where you're going!" Someone yelled as Alfred bumped into them. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see ya the- ARTIE?" Alfred could only stare at Arthur as he drunkenly tried to insult him, because WHAT had possessed him into wearing THIS kind of clothes? "Why are you starinnng at meh?" Arthur asked.

'Well,' Alfred wanted to say, 'Not because you're wearing booty shorts and a ripped tank top, I mean, that's totally normal, right?' But, because he was Alfred, the sarcastic comment decided to leave his brain and slip out of his ear or something, so that he could be free and make his way to smarter people's brains. The little thing just wanted to be free! He snuck out when Alfred wasn't looking and nestled himself in Lukas' brain. There he lived happily ever after, and where was I going with this? Oh yeah, no sarcasm for Alfie.

Instead, he decided to use the most intelligent answer ever known to human kind: "Huh?" Give that man a Nobel Price! Instead of asking Arthur why in the name of the queen he was wearing that revealing and totally not sexy outfit, he decided to change the world and say 'Huh?' That's your future right there, kids. Depressing, right? But I'm getting sidetracked, which is why I don't normally write a 3 AM, but hey, there's a first for everything. So, while Alfred was being an incredibly intelligent human being, Arthur had proceeded to somehow steal someone's beer and chuck it all down, turning the drunk nation into a very drunk nation.

"Are you going to sing God save the Queen again? Because if that happens I'm out. You sing off-key and you won't even let me sing the Star Spangled Banner." Alfred asked, worried. "H-how dare you? I'm the best bloody singer in the whole fucking world!" Arthur looked very pissed, which kinda amused Alfred, so he said: "Oh yeah? Prove it." "Fine." Arthur said, stomping away and climbing on a table.

He started to sing, very loudly and not very beautifully: "SoooomeWHEEEERREE O-ver the RAIN-BOW, piiiiiiiigs caaaaaaaaaaaaaan flyyyyyyyyyyy!" Those were not the lyrics, but I forgot them, and he's drunk anyway, so it doesn't matter. Alfred, however, was not satisfied. "That song is LAME! Sing another one!" "I came in like a WREEEEEEECKIIINGBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL! I never hit so HAAAAAAAAAAAARD IN LOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEEE! All I wanted was to BREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAK YOUR BAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLSSSSS! All you ever did was WREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK MEEEEEEEE!"

An audience was starting to form now. Arthur's drunken screaming and messing up the lyrics seemed to amuse the horny teenage crowd. "Sing a ballad!" Someone yelled. "Nevermind, I'll find someone like YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, I wish NOTHING but the BEST, for YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, DON'T FORGET ME, MY FRIEND, I REMEMBEEER YOU SAAAIIID-"

"ARTHUR! Mon Dieu, what are you doing?" Francis yelled as he emerged from the crowd. He sent all the yelling teens a scary glare, and they immediately stopped screaming. Nobody interfered when Big Brother France popped up. He was scarier than Regular France, and could be very overprotective. "Arthur! Get. Down." Arthur clumsily jumped off the table, and Francis immediately yanked him away from the living room. He glared at Alfred before trying to get Arthur to go upstairs, which wasn't very easy, since the latter one had no intention of going to sleep, and, to amusement of the crowd, started singing again. "I WANT TO BREAK FREE! I WANT TO BREEEAAAK FREEE!" Francis wacked him on the head and started dragging him up the stairs. "Well, there's only one thing we can do now." Someone said, "PARTAAAAAYYYYY!"

**Time: 22:00**

**Person: Lovino Vargas **

**State: Drunk**

_Lovino's quest to find out who the hell spiked the fucking punch_

Lovino was fucking drunk and he knew it. What he didn't know, however, was _how the hell _he had gotten drunk? He hadn't even drunk anything except for fizzy drinks and... Wait a second... That was it! Someone had spiked the punch! Goddamnit, he should have seen this coming! Whoever did this was going to fucking pay! But how was he going to catch them?

Ah! He knew it! He was going on an epic quest to find the punch spiking idiot! He could use his awesome mafia skills to catch the culprit! But first, he needed a sidekick. Someone who was smart, cunning, quick to understand things, knew exactly what to do, and, above all, someone who was unbelievably awesome. Someone like-

"NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!" Lovino was interrupted in his thoughts by a drunk Spaniard jumping on his back. "GODDAMMIT, GET OFF OF ME, BASTARD!" "Hiii Lovi~" Ugh, now he had to deal with a drunk Spanish idiot. Who used Monty Python quotes. Great, just fucking great.

"I said OFF." Lovino yelled as he dropped Antonio to the ground. "I don't have time for you, I need to find a sidekick." Wrong choice. "OH OH! PICK ME, PICK ME!" Antonio desperately clung to Lovino's leg, begging and whining and just being really fucking annoying overall.

"Let go of me, bastard!" More begging. "Please, Lovi? I'll promise I'll be the best sidekick ever! I'll even bring you tomatoes! Lots and lots of tomatoes!" "Antonio, STOP IT. You can't be my sidekick, dammit." "W-what?" Antonio's eyes started to water.

'Oh no,' Lovino thought, 'Just how drunk is this guy?!' "Please don't cry, just-" "Lovi doesn't like me!" Antonio was just full out crying now, tears flowing from his eyes, loud sobbing and all that shit. Lovino didn't like it one bit. Antonio looked up at him and- Oh GOD. He looked like a fucking puppy or something! A lost little puppy. It was fucking tragic.

"Okay... You can be my sidekick." "Really?" Antonio's face brightened instantly. Was this guy for real? First he looks like a kicked puppy and then, suddenly, he brightens up and THE FUCKING SUN BURSTS OUT OR SOMETHING? What the hell? Lovino felt all warm inside, and he had to resist the urge to smile. It was fucking gross. "Yay! I can be Lovi's sidekick!" "Whatever, idiot. We're going to find out who spiked the punch." "Someone spiked the punch?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded. "Oh, so that's why I'm so dizzy." "Yeah. Now shut up and let the fucking quest begin."

**Time: 00:25**

**Person: Yao Wang**

**State: Sober**

This party was stupid. Stupid music, stupid people, and, above all, stupid people moaning in the closet. Yao stared at the closet door in utter shock and disgust. Who would even think of doing it in _that _piece of crap? Stupid westerners. "Privet, Yao." And stupid Ivan. Where the hell did he come from?

"AIYAH!" Yao screamed loudly and not very manly. "You scared me, aru!" "I'm sorry, sunflower. I didn't mean to." Ivan smiled at him. "Stop calling me sunflower." Yao huffed and crossed his arms. "But you're so much like a sunflower!" "I am not! I am very manly and in no way like a pretty flower." "No, I meant you're always brightening up my day. Like a sunflower." Yao blushed a deep red. That was so sweet. And so corny. And he was so done with this dork.

"You're a dork, aru." "But I'm your dork, da?" "S-shut up." What was that supposed to mean? Why couldn't that idiot just be clear with him? "Does that mean we're dating?" Ivan looked very hopeful and not at all cute and Yao totally didn't have feelings for him. "S-sure." Okay, maybe a little bit. "But only if you stop calling me sunflower. Or let me call you my panda." Ivan's dorkiness was contagious, it seemed. "Yao Wang, it would honour me greatly to be your panda." Yao didn't think Ivan was ever going to be as cute and dorky as in that moment, and so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him. It was cute, short and soft, and, most likely, one of the best moments of his live.

**Time: 00:30**

**Person: Ivan Braginsky**

**State: Slightly tipsy (This watery beer is nothing like good Russian vodka, you really think he would get drunk?)**

Ivan was freaking out: Yao was kissing him and he was kissing back and it was perfect and cute and soft, and Yao didn't even look afraid and it was him who had kissed Ivan, and not the other way around, and Yao was a _very _good kisser, so it was needless to say that when they were interrupted by a very loud moan coming from the inside of the closet, Ivan wasn't very pleased. Too bad he had left his pipe at home (he didn't want to get arrested again). He looked over at his little sunflower and saw Yao was looking very disturbed and slightly frightened, which only angered Ivan further. Who dared to disturb his boyfriend? "Should we open it?" Yao asked him, looking slightly curious now. "But that's no fun! I know a better way. Step back please." Yao stepped back. Ivan smiled and kicked down the door with great force. Two blondes were tangled up, and two pairs of blue eyes looked at him in shock. "Lukas? Matthias?" "Well, that was unexpected." Yao mumbled. The two couples kept staring at each other for a few minutes. "Well, this is awkward." Matthias finally broke the silence. "Why were you in a closet?" Yao asked. "We were making out!" "Don't be blunt, idiot." Lukas wacked Matthias on the head. He grabbed the Dane's hand and dragged him out of the closet (haha). "We're leaving." Yao and Ivan watched the weird couple go, and looked at each other at the same time. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "The closet is free now, da?"

**Time: 01:30**

**Person: Arthur Kirkland**

**State: _SMASHED_**

Everything was just one big blur; Arthur didn't know how it was even possible he was still standing on his feet. At least, he thought it were his feet. They felt a bit funny, as did the rest of his body. But if he were standing upside down he would've puked the whole place under by now. Wait. Don't think about barf. His stomach was doing flips. Puppies and rainbows, kittens and unicorns. Better. As I was saying, everything was just one big blur, party lights and drunken teenagers, loud, booming music. All he could see were blurry shapes and vague colours. Which was the reason he didn't recognize the blond figure he ran into. "Arthur? I thought I had put you to bed already?" Blond hair and blue eyes. It must be Alfred! Arthur snuck his arms around his crush's neck (wich was the only way he could keep standing upright, by the way) and looked up at him, green eyes unfocused. "What are you doing?" This was his chance! He was never going to be this close to Alfred again! And if he didn't feel the same, he would just blame the alcohol for it, no big deal. "Alfred..." he mumbled. "What? Arthur I'm not-" Arthur brought up his face and kissed him passionately. But wait, why did he smell like roses and wine? And since when did Alfred have a stubble? His hair was too long too... It was Francis! This wasn't Alfred! "Arthur?" _That_ was Alfred, standing in the kitchen doorway, a shocked and pained expression on his face.

**DUN DUN DUUUN! CLIFFHANGER! Haha, I'm so evil. But this story needed some stupid teenage angst. Don't worry, it'll still be mostly humorous. I'm really excited for the next chapter, since that will be something like Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night', and my plan is to make it hilarious. I don't know if I will succeed, but I'll try. **

**Anyways, I've worked for DAYS on this chapter, which is a lot, since I normally just write a few small parts on weekdays and then a whole buttload in the weekend (I work best under pressure), and this is over 3000 words long which is a lot since I normally have between 2000 and 3000 words. Yay for longer chapters! You guys deserved it, since this was a little late. Hehe. I think updates will be a bit irregular from now on, but, I'll be writing (almost) every day. **

**I wanted to say a special thank you to Angel of Literature for always reviewing and being supportive. Your reviews make my day, and give me motivation to write faster. You're awesome!**

**That being said, please leave a review, it's not that much of an effort, and it makes me really happy. And if I'm late with a chapter, don't be afraid to kick my ass! :P**

**Next time on DLTN: It's the morning after! A hung over nation is not a happy nation. Lovino and Antonio continue on their stupid (I mean, awesome) quest to find out who the hell spiked the fucking punch. Man, that's a mouthful. Unfortunately, someone decided to leave them a little surprise. Uh oh, I hope Antonio survives this. **

**What's that? There's no coffee left! Someone must have stolen it! But who would do such a terrible thing, especially when 90% of the people are hung over? Operation 'Find the coffee thief and kill him' can start!**

**While some of the nations got themselves a new relationship, others completely messed up. Arthur is one of those people. How is he going to fix this? **

**Find out next time on The Daily Life of a Teenage Nation!**


	10. Note

Hey guys.

This is not an update. I'm sorry.

I've decided I'm not happy with this story and that I'm going to rewrite it. The revision will have better writing, characterisation, character development, and an actual plot. I'm planning the story now.

The new story will initially be posted as 'The Daily Life Of A Teenage Nation: Revised', but later on I will delete this story and the revision will become the official story for DLTN.

I would not say I'm a great writer but I certainly have grown. This is why I decided to do a revision.

I will update this only to post a link to the first chapter of the revision. I do not know when this chapter will be done.

I hope you all understand my decision; I'm not taking it back.

I hope to see you soon with a new and improved version of DLTN.

Love,

Bunny


End file.
